O Conto do Armário
by Rebeca Maria
Summary: 1ºLugar Melhor Comédia Portal DG 2005!Tudo pode acontecer quando um elfo bêbado resolve trancar duas pessoas dentro de um armário de vassouras. Basta apenas dispor das coisas certas: whisky de fogo, um saco de galeões, um Malfoy e uma Weasley...
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse**

Tudo pode acontecer quando um elfo bêbado resolve trancar duas pessoas dentro de um armário de vassouras. Basta apenas dispor das coisas certas: whisky de fogo, um saco de galeões, um Malfoy e uma Weasley...

**DOBBY FICAR FELIZ EM AJUDAR**

**Draco – Dobby – Gina**

**Romance/Humor**

A pequena figura cambaleante surgiu no início do corredor. Era uma pequena criatura, irreconhecível de longe, mas devido às eventuais risadas, era notória sua felicidade.

Em uma das mãos a pequena figura segurava uma enorme garrafa borbulhante, de whisky de fogo, e essa era a explicação para o estado bêbado daquele ser. Na outra segurava um saquinho cheio de moedas, que tilintavam a cada passo.

Percorreu todo o corredor segurando-se nas paredes, desequilibrando-se por vezes, mas não deixava de mostrar um sorriso de orelha a orelha e um brilho imenso nos olhos anormalmente grandes. A visão turva dificultava muito o processo de travessia, e o mínimo obstáculo, como uma enorme estátua de uma bruxa, poderia ser motivo para uma boa conversa.

"Receber primeiro pagamento...eu receber sim...- ele olhou para a estátua e sorriu- Dobby bom, dividir..._iac!_ pagamento com pessoas...coisas boas como _iac!_ Você!- ele pegou uma única moeda da socolinha e botou-a na mão da estátua, a seguir voltou a fechá-la."

A certo momento, a meio do corredor, em frente a uma porta, intitulada _Armário de Vassouras_, ele parou e ficou em alerta, levantando as orelhas como se tentasse escutar algum barulho que não fosse o borbulhar da garrafa, o tilintar das moedas ou seus eventuais soluços.

"Dobby fazer coisa boa com primeiro salário...sim coisa muito boa...- o elfo praticamente entoou as palavras, seguindo o tilintar das moedas."

Ele notou a aproximação de duas pessoas, uma vinda do andar de cima, outra do imediatamente abaixo.

_"Droga de ronda! Droga de ronda! Droga de ronda! Droga..."_- a voz era arrastada e entediada, e Dobby reconheceu-a de imediato.

A seguir ele prestou mais atenção na quase inaudível música, cantarolada pela voz que vinha de baixo:

_"A luneta cai cai cai..."_- ela parou, mudou o ritmo, e continuou- _"Dorme neném, que o kappa vai pegar...nundu está em casa e occamy vai papar..." _

Dobby abriu um largo sorriso e seus olhos, do tamanho de uma bola de tênis, brilharam ainda mais. De repente uma idéia atingiu-lhe, e ele não podia simplesmente ignorá-la. Ele bebeu um generoso gole de whisky e girou as órbitas dos olhos.

"Dobby bom..._iac! _Dobby muito bom...e ajudar pessoas boas..._iac! _Sr. Draky bom...Srta. Wheezyyyy ser boa..._iac!_ E ajudar Sr. _Iac! _Draky a ser bom...Dobby bom..."

O elfo abriu o saquinho de galeões e fez uma trilha, derrubando as moedas uma a uma à medida que aproximava-se das escadas. Quando chegou lá, pegou a escada que o levaria para o andar de baixo. Correu, meio cambaleante e com a visão muito difusa, até o vulto vermelho que aproximava-se dele.

"Dobby, mas o quê...?"

"Dobby..._iac!_ ser bom para menina Wheezyyyy..._iac!_ menina Wheezyyyy seguir Dobby..."

O elfo apanhou a menina pela mão e guiou até o andar de cima, por um outro caminho que não o das escadas. Os dois pararam na frente do armário de vassouras e não demorou para que eles ouvissem um cantarolar feliz se aproximando.

"Sorte sorte sorte! Dinheiro na mão, sorte na cabeça de quem tem...galeão no bolso...muito dinheiro pra mim...- o rapaz, aparentemente alto, vinha catando uma a uma as moedas, quando percebeu dois vultos parados logo à frente- ...também...!- ele franziu o cenho e olhou-os desconfiado- Mas o quê...? Que vocês estão...?"

No entanto, Dobby afastou-se um passo deles, deixando-os frente a frente. Com um movimento de mãos, ele abriu a porta do armário. Com outro, empurrou os dois jovens lá para dentro, fazendo a menina cair em cima do rapaz.

O elfo fez uma reverência exagerada quando os dois olharam confusos para ele. Seu nariz adunco e muito grande tocou o chão. A seguir ele olhou novamente para os dois jovens e sorriu, de um jeito quase maníaco, e com um brilho torto nos olhos.

"Dobby ficar feliz em tentar ajudar!- ele disse simplesmente antes de, com mais um movimento de mãos, fechar a porta do armário."

O elfo deixou a sacolinha de dinheiro no chão e segurou as duas varinhas numa das mãos, a seguir colocando-as logo ao lado da mesma bruxa que tinha recebido um galeão alguns minutos atrás. Abraçou-se à garrafa fumegante de whisky, após beber vários goles seguidos. Rodou os olhos, gargalhou sozinho, achando-se genial diante de sua idéia, mais genial ainda, e afastou-se, ainda mais cambaleante do que antes, com a visão bem mais difusa e com um sorriso bem mais feliz.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

A posição poderia ser infinitamente cômoda para os dois. Gina por cima de Draco, com o rosto tão próximo do dele que era possível sentir a respiração dele bater em sua bochecha. Ele, por sua vez, jamais poderia reclamar de uma menina em seu colo, ainda mais uma menina que se acomodasse tão bem sobre ele como aquela se acomodava.

No entanto, ambos pareceram imensamente constrangidos, ou mesmo irritados, depois de alguns minutos que passaram naquela posição, ainda processando a informação absurda de que um elfo bêbado os tinha trancado num armário de vassouras, que além de bagunçado, era bem apertado.

"É bom que você permaneça bem longe de mim, Weasley!- ela afastou-se o máximo que pôde, quando finalmente percebeu que aquela situação era real, e não apenas um pesadelo."

"O mesmo vale para você, Malfoy!- ela disse, no mesmo tom arisco que ele."

Muito embora estivessem afastados o máximo possível, em paredes opostas do armário, ambos podiam sentir seus pés se tocarem.

O silêncio reinou durante algum tempo, até que, do nada, Draco passou a tentar abrir a porta do armário, esmurrando-a freneticamente, numa tentativa frustrada.

"O que você está fazendo?- Gina perguntou, achando-o louco ao agir daquela maneira."

"Estou me divertindo com a porta, não está vendo, Weasley? Ela é meio masoquista e eu sou um tanto sádico, estamos tendo um caso.- ela soltou um audível _Ah!_ Como se tudo passasse a fazer sentido- Não é óbvio? Estou tentando abrir esta maldita porta para ir atrás daquele elfo idiota e matá-lo por ter feito isso."

"Bem, então continua com seu casinho sadomasoquista aí, que eu me divirto em apenas observar. Pena que a qualidade sonora é horrível, os gemidos da porta são muito secos. Acho que ela não está gostando...- ela falou de um modo muito sério, embora estivesse se segurando para não rir."

Draco parou por um momento e teve vontade de responder alguma coisa ofensiva para aquela Weasley _engraçadinha_. Mas a resposta voou da sua mente assim que ele percebeu que ele estava mesmo parecendo estúpido, agindo como um animal raivoso, esmurrando a porta.

Ele apanhou a varinha dentro do sobretudo e apontou-a para o trinco da porta. Atentou-se um instante e murmurou:

"_Alohomora!_- nada aconteceu- _Alohomora!_- tentou novamente e nada. Gina riu atrás dele, enquanto afastava algumas vassouras para poder se acomodar melhor naquele pequeno espaço- Você vai ficar aí sem fazer nada?"

"Não há nada para se fazer.- ela disse simplesmente."

"Como assim, não há _nada_ para se fazer? É claro que há. Tem que haver. Você conhece algum feitiço para abrir portas?"

"Não importa que feitiço você use, Malfoy, a porta não vai se abrir. Acho que ela ficou muito brava por causa da sua seção sado-masô.- ele soltou um _Puift!_ Indignado- Caso você não tenha percebido, é claro que não, você não tem uma varinha para fazer magia, você tem uma vareta inútil nas suas mãos."

"Mas do quê...?- Draco olhou para o que segurava nas mãos e viu uma vareta, muito bem talhada, de modo a parecer uma varinha, mas que definitivamente não era uma. Soltou-a, deixando-a cair no chão. Ela se partiu em duas partes sem maiores problemas- Elfo idiota! Ele pegou a sua também?"

"A minha vareta é mais talhada que a sua, mas...é, ele pegou sim...- ela mostrou uma vareta, mais parecida com uma varinha que a que Draco segurava, mas ainda assim falsa."

Mais uma vez o silêncio reinou. Draco encostou-se à porta enquanto Gina sentou-se no chão e encostou-se à parede.

"Vamos ficar assim?- ele cortou o silêncio."

"Assim como?- ele balançou a cabeça."

"Você é um caso perdido, Weasley. É tão burra assim mesmo ou só está fazendo charme?"

"Pelo contrário, Malfoy, eu estava apenas tentando igualar a minha inteligência com a sua, por isso estou parecendo uma retardada."

"Você tem é a cabeça cheia de titica de coruja, isso sim. Ao invés de estar pensando em algo que possa nos tirar desse inferno você fica aí, parada..."

"E o que você acha que podemos fazer?- ela pensou- GRITAR?- falou, com a voz mais alta que pôde, fazendo Draco assustar-se e tampar os ouvidos."

"Você é louca? O que te deu para gritar assim?- ela não respondeu. Esperou um pouco, com o semblante compenetrado, até concluir."

"Não, gritar não funcionou, ninguém veio.- ela botou a mão no queixo, pensando em algo mais- Talvez fazer magia com varetas funcione...ah não, você já tentou isso, de um modo muito estúpido, e comprovou que pedaços de pau talhados não são varinhas mágicas...mas quem sabe você pode continuar com sua _excitante_ seção de sexo sadomasoquista com a porta...assim a gente tem a quase inexistente chance de a porta cair e eu tenho a chance de me divertir com tudo isso...- ele olhou-a torto- já disse que não há nada que possamos fazer."

Draco fez alguns gestos impacientes e deu um chute na porta. Virou-se e sentou-se desolado no chão. Gina ficou olhando atentamente para o local onde Draco chutou a porta, totalmente intacto.

"Você é doida ou algo assim?- ela não respondeu- O que você está fazendo?"

"Conversando com a porta, ela tem uma versão bem legal para os acontecimentos e tem uma conversa bem mais divertida que a sua."

"É, você é doida."

"Ela disse que não gostou do último chute.- Gina analisou, depois aproximou-se de Draco, baixou o tom de voz e sussurrou ao ouvido dele- Ela disse para da próxima vez você chutar mais forte, não deu o clímax necessário.- depois voltou a atenção para a porta."

"Céus, eu estou preso com uma maluca que conversa com portas."

"Céus, eu estou presa com um maníaco que faz sexo sado-masô com portas.- ela imitou o tom irônico dele- Se conforma, Malfoy."

"Me conformar com a infelicidade de estar aqui preso com uma Weasley? Está certo que um armário é bom de vez em quando, mas que tenha uma garota comigo.- Gina olhou estranho para ele e, antes que pudesse se conter, disse:"

"E você acha que eu sou o quê, Malfoy? Caso não tenha percebido, eu sou uma garota.- e no instante seguinte ela arrependeu-se do que disse."

"Percebo certo interesse no que diz, Weasley. Mas não, você não é uma garota, você é uma _Weasley_, o que te exclui da espécie aceitável como _garota_."

Ela não respondeu. Não deu atenção para o que ele disse. O fato era que se conformar com a situação não era o que ela sentia. Ela estava sim muito frustrada com a atitude de Dobby, mas por saber que não podia fazer nada que mudasse aquilo, ao menos agradecia por haver luz no armário. Ter que ficar presa com Draco Malfoy num armário de vassouras era bem ruim, mas ela tinha certeza que se não tivesse luz, seria bem pior.

O silêncio recaiu sobre eles, e dessa vez durou muito tempo. Nenhum dos dois falou nada, apenas o que era ouvido era a respiração pesada de cada um, abafada pelo lugar pequeno e muito apertado.

A um certo instante Draco passou a tirar a capa que usava, afrouxar a gravata e abrir os primeiros botões da camisa. Gina olhou-a alarmada.

"O que é que você está fazendo, Malfoy?- perguntou- Se preparando para uma seção mais completa de sexo sado-masô com a porta?- ele sorriu a meio fio, de um modo irônico e irritante."

"Caso não esteja sentindo, Weasley, aqui está realmente abafado e quente. Não sei como você está agüentando ficar com essa roupa toda."

"E o que você espera? Que eu tire?"

"Não, não me dê esse desprazer. Normalmente seria muito bom ver uma garota tirando a roupa na minha frente, mas não..."

"Agora eu sou uma garota?- ele analisou o que tinha dito."

"De certo modo, talvez, mas não é uma garota que eu deseje ver sem roupa."

"Você é tão patético, Malfoy...- ela disse, antes de tirar a capa, afrouxar a gravata e abrir os primeiros botões da camisa, como ele tinha feito."

Mais uma vez silêncio. Aquela situação começava a ficar insuportável. Gina estava com vontade de gritar, ou ao menos conversar, mas não acreditava que conseguiria conversar por muito tempo com um ser tão irremediavelmente sem cérebro como Draco Malfoy, e o assunto que mantinha com a porta já tinha se esgotado com o primeiro olhar.

Ele, por sua vez, estava com raiva contida. Primeiro por estar naquela situação, preso num armário de vassouras por um elfo doméstico estúpido e bêbado. Segundo por estar naquela situação, preso num armário de vassouras com uma Weasley _engraçadinha, chatinha _e_ idiota_.

"Brilha, brilha, estrelinha...- ela começou a cantar baixinho. Draco remexeu-se desconfortável- ...onde é que você está...- o rapaz passou as mãos no rosto e tentou abafar a voz da garota, mas a música já tinha ficado na sua cabeça- ...lá em cima lá em baixo não se cansa de brilhar...De novo, vamos lá...brilha, brilha, estrelinha..."

"Você quer parar?- ele falou, muito seriamente, e olhando-a com impaciência."

"Parar com a música?"

"Brilhante dedução."

"Sim, muito brilhante.- ela ignorou-o- Brilha, brilha, estrelinha, onde é que você está...- ela tomou fôlego e prosseguiu um pouco mais alto- ...lá em cima, lá em baixo, não se cansa de brilhar...Vamos lá, novamente!- Draco estava muito impaciente- BRILHA, BRILHA, ESTRELINHA..."

"PÁRA COM ISSO, WEASLEY! EU NÃO VOU BRILHAR, MERDA!"

Draco respirou fundo, desejando que Gina não tivesse realmente prestado atenção no que ele acabara de dizer. Gina parou de cantar e sentiu sua respiração falhar assim que Draco terminou de falar sua frase máxima. A seguir explodiu em gargalhadas.

"Me diga que você não disse o que eu penso que disse.- ela falou, pausadamente, tomando ar depois das gargalhadas- Não! Não diga nada! Vamos cantar, para afastar o constrangimento inicial. Canta comigo, Malfoy."

Draco podia esperar qualquer coisa depois dali, menos o que Gina começou a cantar, a plenos pulmões.

"BRILHA, BRILHA, DRACOZINHO, ONDE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ? NO ARMÁRIO DE VASSOURAS E NÃO PENSA EM BRILHAR! Vamos lá, de novo! Me acompanha, Malfoy, é fácil. BRILHA, BRILHA, DRACOZINHO, ONDE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ? NO ARMÁRIO DE VASSOURAS E NÃO PENSA EM BRILHAR! E então, mais uma vez! Todo mundo, cantando a música do Estrelinha que não quer brilhar!"

"Você chega a me comover, Weasley.- ela olhou-o e percebeu que, mesmo tentando parecer indiferente, Draco estava vermelho. Se de raiva ou constrangimento, Gina não saberia dizer."

"Mas admita, Malfoy, foi engraçado. Eu nunca esperaria que você diria que não ia brilhar, você se auto proclamou _Estrelinha_. E o pior, _Estrelinha que não quer brilhar_, que revolta é essa? Que tipo de _Estrelinha _você é?- ela pensou e não deixou que ele falasse- Do tipo **de**cadente?"

"Muito engraçadinha você, né? Foi um lapso, só isso. Uma tentativa de fazer você parar de falar."

"Lapso? Eu não creio nisso, você disse com muita convicção para ter sido apenas um _engano involuntário_."

"Não enche, Weasley."

"Tá, então eu vou parar de te amolar e continuar cantando. Onde eu parei? Ah, sim! Mais uma vez, todo mundo, cantando comigo. BRILHA, BRILHA, DRACOZINHO, ONDE É..."

"Como eu posso te fazer parar de cantar?"

"Não pode. Se pudesse seria muito fácil para você. E a regra número um de um Weasley é: _'se você pode complicar as coisas para um Malfoy, porque facilitaria?'"_

"É muito cômodo pensar assim.- ele concluiu- A primeira regra de um Malfoy é: _'Não importa como você vai chegar ao seu objetivo. Apenas chegue.'"_

"E você quer dizer o que com isso?"

"Que o fim justifica os meios.- ele disse com convicção, antes de puxar Gina para cima de si e beijá-la."

Ela tentou resistir, empurrando o peito dele. Mas Draco era visivelmente mais forte que ela e, depois de um certo tempo, a posição dela tornou-se muito cômoda, e o modo como ela a segurava, impedindo-a de sair dos braços dele, era realmente muito bom.

Depois de alguns minutos, Draco afrouxou o modo como segurava a garota e posicionou-a melhor sobre ele, com uma perna dela de cada lado de seu corpo, de modo que ela ficasse de frente para ele e apanhasse melhor sua boca, em beijos muito mais ousados e profundos.

Gina não pareceu rejeitar a nova posição, era até mais cômoda que a primeira, e possibilitava que ela sentisse muito mais o gosto da boca de Draco, uma mistura de algo doce, meio ácido, mas sobretudo, muito bom. Além disso, o beijo dele era realmente envolvente, não permitindo espaço para que ela pensasse em, ou se afastar, ou mesmo parar o beijo, o que fosse. Ela não conseguia pensar em nada.

Ele, a princípio, só beijou-a para que ela calasse a boca. Uniria o útil (a necessidade do silêncio) ao agradável (o beijo de uma garota, mesmo que uma Weasley, ele tinha que admitir, era uma garota, e muito bonita). Mas depois dos três primeiros minutos, sentiu que o beijo dela era muito mais que agradável. Era prazeroso, excitante, ousado, selvagem, perigoso, provocante...e ele procurou na sua mente algo que realmente definisse aquele beijo: _irritantemente bom_.

O beijo não teria acabado tão cedo se Draco não tivesse tentado deitar Gina no chão do armário e, por falta de espaço e mobilidade, encostado nas vassouras. Dezenas de vassouras caíram por cima de Draco e Gina, fazendo um barulho estrondoso.

"O que aconteceu?- foi a primeira coisa que ela pensou em perguntar, ainda entorpecida pelo beijo. Só depois notou a posição em que se encontrava: deitada no chão, com Draco por cima, e com as pernas enroladas na cintura dele. Não se mexeu."

"As vassouras...malditas vassouras...- ele ignorou a bagunça na qual eles se encontravam e olhou para Gina, aproximando-se para mais um beijo."

Ela encostou seu dedo indicador nos lábios dele, impedindo o contato, e afastou-o um pouco, de modo que pudesse fitar melhor os olhos cinzas dele, que brilhavam como duas..._estrelinhas_.

"Só agora eu percebo...- ela comentou, ao que ele franziu o cenho."

"O quê?"

"Não importa.- ele deu de ombros- Nessa posição eu sou uma garota para você?"

"Você sempre foi uma garota, Weasley, e muito bonita, eu apenas não queria admitir isso para você para não te deixar irritante."

"Irritante seria se eu quisesse te beijar de novo?- ela perguntou e não deu tempo para que ele respondesse. Passou as mãos pelo pescoço de Draco e puxou-o para mais um beijo."

Se dentro daquele armário já estava quente e abafado, aquela posição em que os dois jovens estavam não ajudava nem um pouco a amenizar a situação. Ao contrário, os corpos dos dois ficaram ainda mais quentes e começaram a suar.

Gina sentia a blusa de Draco pregar nas costas dele e apressou-se em tirá-la. Ele fez o mesmo com a blusa dela. Os dois corpos grudaram-se, praticamente, mas nenhum dos dois reclamou desse nova situação. A posição estava ainda mais cômoda àquela altura.

"Você já...?- Draco tentou perguntar, em meio a beijos insistentes, mas Gina o impediu."

"Não importa.- disse rapidamente, antes de voltar a beijá-lo, levando suas mãos à calça dele e desabotoando-a."

Draco tirou a saia dela e passou a beijar cada pedacinho desnudo do corpo da garota. Em determinadas partes beijou-a como provavelmente beijaria sua boca, o que fez Gina suspirar e gemer, com a respiração altamente descompassada.

O rapaz deu uma última olhada para Gina e não acreditou no que estava fazendo. Aliás, nem mesmo se preocupou depois de analisar toda a situação. A hora e o local não davam espaço para novas revisões, sobre como por exemplo, estaria bem chato se ele não a tivesse beijado naquela hora, e provavelmente ela ainda estaria cantando aquela musiquinha insuportável.

No entanto, Draco viu algo mais quando olhou para o rosto contorcido de Gina. Ele percebeu que, se passasse dali, se fosse adiante com toda aquela _brincadeira_, não conseguiria parar, não conseguiria deixá-la _nunca mais_. Ele suspirou profundamente antes de se resolver.

"(...)"

Aconchegou a menina mais perto de seu corpo, de uma maneira mais confortável e mais quente, visto que, a meio da noite, o armário de vassouras estava estranhamente frio, talvez por ser inverno lá fora...ou por qualquer outra coisa.

Ambos estavam deitados sobre a capa dele e eram enrolados pela capa dela. Draco passou a fazer cafuné na garota, lentamente para que ela não acordasse. Eventualmente ela suspirava e acomodava-se mais próximo dele, passando o braço pela cintura dele, e a respiração dela, tão próxima de seu corpo, fazia-o tremer e impedia-o de dormir. Mas ele não reclamava. A situação era cômoda.

A certa altura da noite Draco conseguiu cochilar, e despertou com Gina mexendo-se perto dele, indicando que acordara também. Ela bocejou e ronronou, manhosa como uma gata. Enroscou-se ao corpo de Draco, como se pretendesse dormir novamente.

"Hei, mocinha..."

"Ahn?- ela pareceu demorar algum tempo para processar a verdadeira informação. Sentou-se depressa, puxando a sua capa para cobrir seu corpo. Draco riu."

"Não há nada por baixo desse tecido que eu não tenha visto e sentido o gosto, Srta. Weasley.- ele falou de um modo engraçado e assustou Gina com o sorriso verdadeiro que mostrou."

"Eu...- ela tentou falar."

Ela olhou ao redor. Vassouras. Muitas delas. E só então ela lembrou-se de toda a noite que passara com Draco Malfoy naquele armário de vassouras. De cada ofensa. Cada resposta. Cada verso cantado. E também de cada beijo, cada carícia. De cada palavra não dita. De cada sensação e gemido.

"Céus..."

"O que foi, Weasley?"

"Eu...você...nós...- ele riu da cara de confusão dela."

"É, eu sei.- ela riu e não soube o porquê da sua reação. Abraçou-se a Draco, ficando por cima dele e beijando-o como se quisesse mesmo acreditar que tudo tinha acontecido."

"(...)"

Draco encostou-se à parede e Gina ficou de frente para ele, encostada à parede oposta. Mas dessa vez os pés não apenas se encostavam. Suas pernas entrelaçavam-se umas às outras.

"Você vai me explicar a sua explosão por causa da musiquinha?- ela comentou, fazendo-o olhar para ela e rir."

"Não vamos voltar a esse assunto."

"Mas por que não?"

"E _Dracozinho _é uma forma humanamente impossível de ser correta."

"Eu sei, mas combinava melhor com a letra do que _Draquinho_, se fosse este, eu teria que botar _meu Draquinho_, para acompanhar o ritmo real da música, e àquela altura você não era meu."

"E agora eu sou?"

"Pelo menos você _foi_ durante essa noite."

"E eu ainda posso ser.- ele apenas sussurrou, mas Gina não ouviu. Ao invés disso, ela ouviu seu estômago roncar."

"Eu estou com fome.- disse, desnecessariamente."

"Percebe-se. Não temos nada para comer...nem temos como sair daqui."

"Olhando por essa perspectiva eu não gostaria de sair daqui agora."

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"O conto do armário acabaria...e eu...- então ele cortou-a."

"Eu também não gostaria que acabasse."

Ela olhou-o surpresa, mas não teve tempo de analisar a frase, já que, naquele momento, no meio deles, apareceu uma grande cesta de café da manhã, com várias frutas, pães e doces, além de suco. E, amarradas à alça da cesta, estavam as varinhas dos dois e um cartão, que Gina apanhou e leu.

"_Agora vocês poderem fazer mágica e sair do armário. Dobby esperar Ter ajudado Srta. Wheezyyyy e Sr. Draky. Ass. Dobby._- e passou o bilhete para Draco."

Os dois olharam-se. Draco pegou as varinhas e colocou-as num canto. Apanhou a cesta e pegou algo para comer, entregando-a a Gina para que escolhesse algo também.

Depois que terminaram de comer, Draco apanhou sua varinha e, rapidamente, fez um feitiço de limpeza no armário, alargou-o alguns metros e conjurou algumas almofadas. Gina olhou curiosa para ele.

"Sabe, Weasley, hoje é Domingo, acho que ninguém vai dar por nossa falta.- ela riu e aproximou-se para um beijo."

Porém, no instante em que os lábios iam se tocando, a porta do armário se abriu e, atrás dela, apareceu um pequeno elfo sorridente, com os olhos enormes brilhando como nunca.

"Dobby!- os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo. Olharam-se e voltaram a atenção para o elfo- FECHA!- continuaram, ainda juntos."

O elfo fez uma reverência realmente exagerada, tocando o nariz no chão e dobrando-o um pouco. Draco jurou que ouviu um _CREC_ no processo. Dobby levantou-se e, muito cordialmente, falou:

"Dobby ficar feliz em Ter ajudado!"

Com um movimento de mãos do elfo, a porta fechou-se, e não foi novamente aberta tão cedo naquele dia.

_­ _

**FIM!**

**N/Rbc: **mais uma fic, dessa vez romance/humor, espero que tenham gostado!

Obrigada a todos que comentaram a fic Bailes vinhos e amores...aos que elevaram meu ego ao máximo e aos que acharam que era slash...por algum motivo escuso...q seja...rs...obrigada a todo mundo!

Bjinhos...

Rebeca Maria!


	2. Dobby Ficar Feliz em Ajudar II

**DOBBY FICAR FELIZ EM AJUDAR - II**

**Draco – Dobby – Gina**

**Romance/Humor**

_"Droga de Weasley! Droga de Weasley! Droga de Weasley! Droga...- _ele não se cansava de repetir, fechando os punhos tamanha raiva que sentia daquela Weasley cabeça-dura."

O vulto pequeno escondeu-se nas sombras assim que avistou Draco Malfoy aproximar-se do ponto de ação. Virou-se para o outro lado do corredor e viu, bem ao longe, o vulto vermelho aproximar-se também.

_"Brilha, brilha, meu Draquinho...-_ ela parou de cantar e parou no meio do corredor. A seguir voltou a andar- _Que merda, Gina, tira essa porcaria de música da cabeça.. você nem pensa mais no Estrelinha que não quer brilhar..._

Draco aproximou-se primeiro do ponto e, num movimento muito rápido e certeiro, o pequeno ser escondido nas sombras mostrou-se ser Dobby, que empurrou o rapaz com toda força que pôde contra a porta do já conhecido armário de vassouras. Draco abriu a porta com a força de seu peso contra ela, e caiu entre as vassouras.

Dobby escondeu-se novamente, e Gina veio correndo até a frente da porta do armário, movida pelo barulho das vassouras que caíram com estrondo sobre Draco.

"Céus, o que foi isso, Malfoy?- ela disse, com certo tom de ironia, certo de brincadeira- Resolveu ser a parte masoquista da história? Não achei que ainda insistia nisso...e eu que sempre tentei fazer sexo sado-masô com você mas você nunca aceitou ser a parte masoquista...onde o mundo vai parar desse jeito? As vassouras estão dando de pau em você mesmo, né?- Gina analisou a frase e preferiu tentar não gargalhar diante disso."

"Você quer parar de fazer as suas piadinhas irônicas e me ajudar aqui?"

No entanto, não foi Gina quem falou, nem Draco que prosseguiu. Dobby apareceu atrás de Gina e fez uma reverência cheia de galanteios.

"Não ser menina Wheezyyyy quem ajudar menino Draky. Ser Dobby que ajudar menina Wheezy e menino Draky a se acertarem!- movimentando as mãos, ele fechou a porta do armário."

O elfo saiu pululando e cantarolando algo assim que colocou uma varinha ao pé da porta.

"(...)"

"Merlin, de novo não! De novo não! De novo não!- Draco repetia, batendo as mãos na cabeça, inconformado- Como eu pude ser tão burro?"

"Você vai continuar agindo como um elfo se castigando ou prefere continuar com a tão conhecida sessão sado-masô? Agora poderia ter um _ménage a tróis_, você, a vassoura e a porta...- ela olhou para a porta e para Draco debaixo de várias vassouras- Não...diante de tantas vassouras haveria um _ménage a groupe_...ou uma bela orgia, que seja.- ela sentou-se e encostou numa das paredes- vai ser divertido."

"Você se conforma muito rápido com a situação, Weasley. Até parece que não sabe que dia é hoje."

"Eu não estou conformada com a situação, Malfoy. Eu estava pensando que se você pegasse sua varinha- ela apontou a varinha visível no bolso dele- você pudesse fazer um feitiço e abrir a porta. E é por saber que dia é hoje que eu quero sair o mais rápido possível desse armário. Não quero perder o baile do sétimo ano com você."

"Varinha...varinha...merda de vareta!- ele apanhou rápido a varinha no bolso e nem bem olhou para ela, quebrou-a em dois pedaços e jogou-a no chão- _"Caso você não tenha percebido, é claro que não, você não tem uma varinha para fazer magia, você tem uma vareta inútil nas suas mãos."_- ele repetiu as exatas palavras dela da primeira vez que tinham estado naquele armário. Gina ficou olhando sem expressão para a varinha quebrada aos pés de Draco."

"Caso você não tenha percebido, é claro que não, você acabou de quebrar a sua varinha...- ela disse muito calmamente, ao que Draco olhou para os dois pedaços faiscantes de sua varinha no chão."

"MERDA!- ele gritou a plenos pulmões- Meu baile...meu baile...meu baile..."

"Não, Malfoy, gritar não vai atrair ninguém. E o baile é mesmo tão importante assim?"

"Você está muito nostálgica, Weasley, e isso é irritante. E sim, é importantíssimo porque seria a última vez que eu te veria, em toda a minha vida."

"E você queria que eu estivesse como? Nós estivemos aqui há seis meses, e foi um momento bem marcante na vida de nós dois, afinal, começamos a namorar alguns dias depois. E eu não acho que seja mera coincidência estarmos aqui agora quando, há alguns dias, nós brigamos e terminamos tudo. É óbvio que eu tenho que estar nostálgica. Principalmente porque uma situação como aquela não é realmente fácil de esquecer. E eu fico lisonjeada com a parte que me toca.- ela falou e retirou sua varinha do bolso- É, e pensar que dizer que elfos são burros. Dobby é meu mestre, meu mentor."

"Você é doida?"

"Ele roubou a minha varinha, só a minha. Ele sabia que você se lembraria do episódio de antes. Você tinha uma varinha, e eu tenho uma vareta. Engenhoso."

"Certo, então não há como sair daqui.- Gina deu de ombros- Então vamos estipular regras para uma convivência pacífica. Céus, vai ser um martírio perder meu baile com você."

"Posso ditar a primeira regra?- ela pediu."

"Se for viável."

"Posso te chamar de Draco? E você me chamar de Virgínia?- ele franziu o cenho- Eu tinha me acostumado a ser desse modo durante todo esse tempo, sabe? E voltar a nos chamarmos pelos sobrenome seria como se tudo o que passamos não tivesse significado nada.- ele pensou e considerou."

"Certo, Virgínia. Talvez tenha significado algo, mas em algumas horas, quando eu estiver bem longe de Hogwarts, não terá significado nada. Mais alguma coisa?- ela deu de ombros- Então, sem piadas sobre sexo sadomasoquista e sem musiquinhas de estrelinhas."

"Você está falando da _brilha brilha estrelinha_?"

"De qual mais seria?"

"Sabe que eu errei a letra dela antes? Na verdade não é _lá em cima, lá em baixo_, é _lá em cima, lá no alto_...de qualquer jeito não haveria mudança no ritmo do trecho _no armário de vassouras_ de _brilha brilha Dracozinho..._"

"Você ficou me enchendo com o _brilha brilha meu Draquinho_ durante seis meses, Virgínia, não acha que já perdeu a graça não?"

"Talvez para você. E se eu estava fazendo isso era para te fazer brilhar, _Draquinho_...e agora eu teria que fazer alterações na letra. Iria para _brilha brilha meu ex Draquinho_...afinal, você não é mais meu."

O silêncio pairou entre os dois. Ambos tinham que admitir que seis meses juntos os fizeram aprender muita coisa um com o outro. Gina descobriu que Draco não era aquele _monstro juvenil_ ou _miniatura Malfoy_ como todos imaginavam. A verdade era que Draco era uma caixinha de surpresas, que se abria constantemente para ela revelando seus segredos. Draco, por sua vez, descobriu que os Weasley não são realmente a escória do mundo bruxo. Ou pelo menos, como toda regra, ele percebeu que Gina era bem diferente de qualquer Weasley que ele já conhecera.

No entanto, lembrar do modo como os dois terminaram o namoro, por causa de ciúmes por conta da proximidade de Harry com Gina e Pansy com Draco, não era um fator positivo para amenizar aquela _velha nova_ situação na qual se encontravam.

Manter o namoro às escondidas durante todo esse tempo impedia que outras pessoas se aproximassem tanto de Draco quanto de Gina, e quanto a isso nenhum dos dois parecia querer entender.

"Você já pensou que essa situação pode não ser o que pensamos?- Gina quebrou o silêncio, fazendo Draco olhá-la com curiosidade."

"Como assim?"

"Tipo, que Harry Potter é um corno manso que só queria desabafar no meu ombro suas infelicidades com a Luna.- Draco franziu o cenho- Nós nunca tentamos entender, ou mesmo conversamos, sobre o que nos irritava no nosso namoro, Draco. Você nunca quis saber se era o Harry quem se jogava para cima de mim ou o contrário. Ou por que ele se aproximava de mim."

"Idem.- ele falou- Você nunca me perguntou porque a Parkinson estava sempre em cima de mim."

"Bem, mas isso é óbvio, ela se joga para cima de você, _Pimpolhinho_- ela fez uma alusão ao modo como Pansy chamava Draco."

"É, às vezes sim, mas só quando ela não vai ter com a Bulstrode. Ela costuma _sair do armário_ de vez em quando.- ele fez um trocadilho com a situação, fazendo Gina rir."

"Sendo assim eu não quero _sair do armário_ nunca mais. Estou muito bem e feliz do lado que eu estou...- Draco riu- Gosto do seu sorriso.- ela emendou."

"Você nunca me disse isso."

"Eu sei, mas estou dizendo agora. Mas já disse que gosto dos seus olhos. Se vamos nos separar para sempre depois dessa noite, vale dizer o que eu gosto e o que eu não gosto em você."

"Você já disse o que gosta em mim, agora diga o que não gosta.- Gina pensou, procurando alguma coisa que não gostasse em Draco àquela altura da situação."

Ela gostava do modo como ele a beijava. Do modo como ele a seduzia e sussurrava em seu ouvido. E também amava o modo como ele se irritava quando ela passava horas ao lado dele, cantando baixinho no seu ouvido a música da _Estrelinha que não quer brilhar_. Ela gostava do sorriso dele, e também dos olhos. Gostava do timbre da voz de Draco e das expressões do corpo dele. Amava como eles se amavam.

"Primeiro você, Draco.- ela fugiu- Diga o que você gosta e o que não gosta em mim."

"Gosto da sua voz e do modo como me olha. É diferente do modo como qualquer outra pessoa fala comigo ou olha para mim.- ela sorriu."

"E o que não gosta?"

Ele pensou. Gostava principalmente do modo como Gina se insinuava pra ele, parecendo sempre ser _a seduzida_, quando na verdade era o contrário. Gostava do gosto dos lábios dela, mas principalmente do gosto do corpo dela. Inebriava-se com o cheiro doce e doentio dos cabelos dela. Amava o modo como ela o irritava quando cantava aquela música irritantemente boba para ele, e às vezes até sentia vontade de brilhar, apenas para ela parar de cantar e beijá-lo logo. Adorava os beijos dela e o modo cômodo como ela se encaixava em seus braços. Amava como eles se amavam.

Os dois olharam-se e, sem que dissessem nada, beijaram-se. Um beijo tempestuoso, ousado, cheio de desejo e saudade. Um beijo com direito a carícias e, depois, palavras insinuantes ao ouvido. Beijos selvagens e perigosos, que deixavam marcas avermelhadas por todo o corpo, mas principalmente no pescoço.

Draco retirou a capa e a blusa que usava e jogou sobre as vassouras, derrubando-as para um canto. Ouviram algo se quebrando num canto e pararam o beijo. Em segundos sentiram um forte cheiro de álcool se espalhar pelo armário.

"O que é isso?- ela perguntou e Draco remexeu nas vassouras."

"Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que aqui tem uma grade de cerveja amanteigada e whisky de fogo?"

"Isso seria proposital do Dobby?"

"Eu não sei, mas que dá idéias, isso dá.- os dois riram ao perceberem os olhares estreitos e perigosos um do outro- Além do mais, misturar álcool com beijos e doces não faz mal a ninguém..."

"Tem doces aí também?"

"Chocolate, mas já serve para a noite toda."

Draco abriu uma garrafa de whisky de fogo, que espumou por todo o lugar, molhando a ambos. Gina sentiu o gosto doce e forte da bebida e aprovou a idéia ousada do rapaz.

Ela apanhou uma barra de chocolate, junto com a grade de bebidas, e derreteu-o com a mão.

"Nada de _ménage a tróis_- ele falou- eu não gosto da idéia de dividir a minha namorada.- ela riu, lambuzando os lábios de Draco com chocolate e beijando-o em seguida."

"Então nada de _ménage a groupe?_"

"Uhm-uhm!"

"Sexo sado-masô, orgias ou o que seja?- ela tentou."

"Não, nada disso. Apenas você e eu, como deve ser.- ele aproximou-se dela, derramando mais whisky sobre o corpo da garota e a seguir retirando a blusa dela."

Draco e Gina estavam presos num armário, perdendo um baile de formatura que seria a despedida de Draco. No entanto, nenhum dos dois se preocupava se estavam ou não perdendo alguma coisa, porque para eles, _perder_ não era a palavra certa no momento. _Ganhar_ era. Ganhar uma nova chance para poderem, novamente, estar juntos, e constatar que, como Draco achara da primeira vez que estivera naquele armário com aquela garota, jamais poderia ser novamente de outra que não Gina, e vice versa.

"Eu descobri o que eu não gosto em você...- ele sussurrou, entre beijos."

"O quê?"

"Eu não gosto quando você me impede de tirar a sua roupa de uma vez..."

"Eu sei que você gosta...- ela retrucou, ao que ele riu."

"Está bem, espertinha...eu estava apenas tentando encontrar algo que eu não goste em você para não te deixar irritante demais."

"Déja vu! Irritante seria se eu te fizesse brilhar?- ele franziu o cenho, parou os beijos e olhou para ela- _Brilha, brilha, meu Draquinho, onde é que você está, no armário de vassouras, e está prestes a brilhar..._"

"Você..."

"É assim que eu te faço brilhar, Draco. Você fica formidável quando está irritado. Seus olhos brilham e você faz amor comigo divinamente..."

Os olhos de Draco brilharam. Ele sorriu e beijou-a de uma forma possessiva. Em segundos eles estavam se amando. Em horas eles estavam aconchegados nos braços um do outro, felizes por estarem naquele armário.

"Como será que está a festa lá fora?- Gina perguntou, enquanto passava levemente os dedos entre os pêlos do peito de Draco."

"Eu não sei, mas não deve estar melhor do que aqui.- ele ouviu, bem ao longe, a música do baile tocando."

"Então você não se arrepende de ter estado aqui comigo e ter perdido o seu baile?"

"Eu provavelmente diria que eu estava louco para te beijar desde o momento que eu quebrei a minha varinha, mas não vou dizer isso. Vou dizer que não me arrependo de ter perdido meu baile, porque não o perdi. Estou tendo o melhor baile do mundo aqui dentro, _dançando_ com você. Me concede essa _dança_?"

"Só se você deixar que eu o _conduza_ dessa vez.- a música, do lado de fora, tornou-se mais audível de dentro do armário."

Gina postou-se sobre Draco e beijou cada parte do corpo dele que alcançou, e constatou que ainda estava com o gosto delicioso de whisky de fogo com chocolate. Ela já estava inebriada com aquilo tudo, e o efeito do álcool, deixando-a tonta, tornava tudo ainda mais envolvente. Draco puxou-a para um beijo e tocou cada parte do corpo dela que conseguiu. Ela tremia a cada toque dos dedos ágeis e gelados dele. Ele tremia a cada sussurro de irritação no ouvido dele, enquanto ela ainda cantava a música da estrelinha. Ambos sorriam, e sentiam-se completos por estarem juntos e unidos.

"(...)"

Gina aconchegou-se ao peito de Draco, sentindo os dedos dele entrelaçarem-se aos seus cabelos.

"Você acha que o Dobby demora muito para abrir a porta?- ela perguntou."

"Você quer sair?"

"Pelo contrário. Gostaria de ficar aqui para sempre com você.- ele riu. Adorava a maneira doce e gentil como ela falava que queria estar ao lado dele."

Ele não pôde responder nada. Neste exato momento apareceram duas roupas de gala à frente deles, uma varinha e um bilhete. Gina pegou o bilhete e leu-o:

"_Menino Draky e menina Wheezyyyy ficar tão preocupados em ser nostálgicos que não perceber a porta aberta...Dobby dar tempo e estar feliz em ajudar. Poder se arrumar e sair para o baile do menino Draky...Ass. Dobby."_

Draco não recebeu o bilhete que Gina lhe estendeu. Levantou-se e girou o trinco da porta, que abriu-se com um leve estalar. Ele olhou absorto para a porta meio aberta, enquanto Gina ria da sua cara.

"Eu não acredito..."

"Nem eu...- ela falou, ainda em meio a risadas- Mas agora eu não me importo, até fico feliz com tudo isso."

Draco abriu mais a porta e botou a cabeça para fora. Gina juntou-se a ele segundos depois. Ambos viram, curiosos, a figura pequena de Dobby, parado junto à porta, olhando-os esperançoso e com um brilho no olhar e um sorriso bobo e fascinante no rosto.

Ele fez uma reverência exagerada, bem mais do que todas as outras, de modo a estalar cada uma de suas costelas, e encostar o nariz no chão, e falou, com um tom cordial:

"Dobby mais uma vez ficar feliz em ter ajudado."

Draco e Gina riram e acenaram brevemente para Dobby, antes de Draco mesmo fechar a porta e trancá-la com magia.

**FIM!**

**N/Rbc: **a pedidos, uma breve continuação da fic...uns seis meses depois...não é q eu ache q está legal como o primeiro capítulo, mas vá lá!

**Aninhaaaaaaaa:** ai Aninha q bom q vc gostou...to encabulada aqui com seu comentário, mas ok, a sensação é boa. Valeu pelo comentário super fofo... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tbm!

**Miaka:** outra q adora me deixar sem graça e eu continuo afirmando q a sensação é maravilhosa! Gina perder o humor na frente do Draco? Aí que ela tem que ter humor mesmo! Ela é perfeita! E o melhor jeito de fazer alguém calar a boca é como? Beijando...rs...

**Wicked-Aleena: **q bom q gostou da fic...mesmo sendo Draco e Gina...

**MiaGranger28: **Beca fica feliz que Dobby tenha deixado mia feliz por trancar menino Draky e menina Wheezyyyy no armário duas vezes...rs...

**Paulinha Malfoy:** que bom que gostou e espero que tenha gostado tanto deste como do outro capítulo, desde o olhar que precedeu o beijou até a porta do armário que se fechou mais tarde...

**Vanda:** muito obrigada pelo prazer de seu comentário, Vada, fico feliz que tenha comentado na minha fic, pela primeira vez. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tbm!

**Pekena:** mas lembre-se, não é lá em cima lá em baixo, é lá em cima lá no alto ok? Que bom que gostou...bjinhos...

**Estrela Cadente:** que bom que gostou, e está aqui uma continuação breve...outros pares? Eu tentei Rony e Mione, mas sem chances...Harry e Gina ta travado...então fica Draco e Gina no armário de novo...rs...

**Beatriz Bri:** Draco e Gina é tudo o que há...Rony e Mione tbm é M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O pra escrever, não gosto de ler mto sobre eles, mas ok! ...encabulada eu...obrigada pelo comentário...

**Rute Riddle:** Ginny adolescente? Nossa, que bom que eu consegui fazer uma assim, na maioria das vezes eu gostaria de faze-la com personalidade mais forte! Quanto às suas Ginny's, bem, elas são perfeitas e maravilhosas, sem comentários! E vc já leu esse capítulo, mas trata de comentar...rs...!

Então, muito obrigada a cada um dos comentários!

Bjinhos...

**Rebeca Maria!**


	3. Conversa de Armário

**DOBBY FICAR FELIZ EM AJUDAR III**

**Conversa de Armário**

**Draco – Dobby – Gina**

**Romance/Humor**

**N/Rbc: **certo...eu não sei exatamente o que essa ex. ShortFic vai virar... o que era para ser um capítulo apenas já renderam dois...e ambos com um belo **FIM!** no final, como se indicasse que a Fic terminou. Decidi acatar uma ou outra idéia nas reviews, as idéias que apareceram...e isso ajudou para um terceiro capítulo, o que remete a um quarto capítulo...e nenhum dos dois terá um **FIM!** no final...porque como pôde ser percebido, o primeiro capítulo não foi o final nem o segundo...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Hei..._psiu!_- ela parou a meio corredor e observou em volta- Hei, você...- olhou para os lados e viu, atrás de uma porta, um par de olhos cinzas."

Avançou para a porta e abriu-a, vendo Draco dentro do armário. Sorriu para ele e sentiu-se sendo puxada para dentro. Ele beijou-a fervorosamente assim que a porta se fechou.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?- ela perguntou, puxando ar para os pulmões- Não era para você estar a caminho da América?- ele deu com as mãos."

"Eu fugi."

"Ah...fugiu e decidiu se esconder num armário de vassouras?"

"É, sabe como é, são tantas lembranças..."

"É, eu imagino...você já teve tantas num armário, não é?- ele ficou em silêncio e fez gestos com as mãos, parecendo contar- O que você está fazendo?"

"Contando."

"O quê?"

"Todas as que eu tive num armário.- ela riu e ele continuou contando."

"E quantas foram?- ele contou até terminar os dez dedos das suas mãos."

"Me empresta suas mãos...- ela franziu o cenho- Contando com você?"

"É...- ele suspirou e olhou sorridente para ela."

"Duas.- ela olhou indignada para ele, abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes."

"Duas?- perguntou- E quem foi a outra?- ele olhou para a porta fechada, como se verificasse se estava mesmo fechada, depois abaixou o tom de voz e falou perto do ouvido dela."

"A porta.- ela segurou o riso- Mas foi só uma vez...ela me ignorou depois que eu não consegui dar o clímax necessário depois de um chute- ela gargalhou."

"Você é cômico, amor."

"Eu sei. Você ri de mim desde que ficamos trancados a primeira vez aqui dentro."

"Bem, você me dava motivos para rir, admita."

"É, eu admito.- ele levantou solenemente a mão direita, enquanto a esquerda ficou sobre o peito- Eu admito que uma seção sadomasoquista é extremamente engraçada, quando a intenção era ser excitante."

"Não com uma porta, venhamos...- ele olhou de soslaio para ela."

"Com você seria?- ela corou e permaneceu calada. Ele deu um beijo delicado nos lábios dela."

"Você ainda não me disse o que veio fazer aqui. E como entrou aqui."

"Bem, como eu disse, eu fugi da lareira que me levaria para a América, e meu pai provavelmente deve estar irado por eu ter feito isso. Mas eu não deixaria que ele me separasse de você assim, tão facilmente. Eu imaginei que não fosse possível interligar armários a grandes distâncias...lareiras sim, mas não armários. Então eu vim pra cá, me refugiar no nosso velho amigo armário de vassouras."

"Certo, agora fala a verdade.- ele riu, beijando-a novamente."

"Meu pai viu que seria inútil tentar nos separar e viu que não poderia fazer nada contra você. Como antigo comensal e atual suspeito de agir em movimentos das artes das trevas, ele preferiu fugir sozinho. Vim pra cá te dizer isso e conversar sobre algo mais.- ela sorriu de orelha a orelha."

"Você está falando sério?"

"Com certeza. Pelo menos da minha parte temos o caminho livre."

"E o outro assunto?"

"Bem, eu andei pensando em como nós vamos contar para a sua família que estamos juntos.- ela suspirou."

Gina sentou-se no chão do armário, encostando-se numa das paredes. Draco fez o mesmo na parede oposta e, em segundos, puxou-a para perto de si, acomodando-a entre suas pernas, apoiada em seu peito.

"Eu não tenho idéia de como vamos fazer isso. E agora vai ser um pouco mais difícil, já que só eu estou em Hogwarts ainda...talvez no Natal. Você pensou em algo?"

"Eu pensei que semana que vem haverá uma incomum reunião de pais na escola, para decidir sobre a formatura. Teve isso ano passado. Podíamos contar para os seus pais, assim eles podiam preparar os seus...- ele pensou um pouco- ...oito irmãos..."

"Seis, amor.- ela corrigiu com graça."

"Bem, contando com a Granger e o Potter, são oito, amor."

"A Hermione é minha cunhada, o Harry é meu amigo."

"Eu prefiro pensar que, pelo menos o Potter, é um corno manso que você considera irmão. Fico mais aliviado."

"Ele não é meu irmão.- ele olhou-a com o cenho franzido- Primeira regra de um Weasley, amor...é cômodo pensar que ele é meu irmão, mas para o seu desespero, ele não é.- ele fez bico e cruzou os braços."

"Eu vou fingir que eu não ouvi isso de você, amor.- ela meramente riu."

"Ok, voltando ao assunto, posso falar com eles sim, ou você pode. Acredito que com eles não haverá muito problema. Mas não garanto nada quanto aos outros oito."

"Aquele seu irmão certinho não me parece perigoso."

"Fala do Percy?"

"Sei lá, são tantos Weasley...você não esperava que eu soubesse quem é quem, não é? Ou que eu decorasse os nomes deles..."

"Faz sentido. Mas se for o Percy, bem, acredito que não...ele não se importa muito com a família. Mas os outros cinco vermelhos e os dois adotivos...bem, são barra pesada."

"Maldita primeira regra de um Weasley.- Gina riu, virando-se para o namorado e dando-lhe um beijo rápido."

"Ok, eu vou amenizar as coisas para você. Eu posso contar sobre a nossa relação para três deles. Você conta para os outros quatro."

"E quem seriam os seus três?"

"Gui, Carlinhos e Hermione.- ele analisou a situação."

"Você espera que eu volte para você depois de contar para os gêmeos, o Potter e aquele amigo cabeça de fogo do Potter?"

"Fred, Jorge, Harry e Rony."

"Que seja. Eu acho que nome nenhum vai importar quando eles estiverem me estrangulando."

"Eu acho que você já me disse que não gostava de ser a parte masoquista da relação..."

"Uhhh! Que comparação horrível!- ele teve calafrios- Não se trata de uma seção sadomasoquista, amor. Trata-se de uma seção pura e simplesmente sádica, na qual quatro vão bater e um vai...- ele olhou com um sorriso para ela- ...não vai sair do armário!- ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, parecendo decepcionada."

"Você não vai dar pra trás agora, não é?- ele analisou a frase dela e levou-a para o melhor dos sentidos."

"Definitivamente não, amor, mas seria interessante se eu pudesse apenas gritar de um lado do armário que eu te amo e eles ouviriam do lado de fora. Isso garantiria a minha integridade física."

"Ou poderia fazer o contrário.- ela falou simplesmente e Draco não entendeu, a princípio, o que ela queria dizer."

O silêncio pairou entre eles, mas àquela altura não era incômodo ou irritante. Eles até gostavam de ficar em silêncio de vez em quando, porque era nesses momentos em que ambos pensavam mais um no outro.

Draco adorava ficar com Gina em seus braços e ficar pensando em como ela era linda e em como ficaria bem quando se tornasse uma Malfoy. Gina, por sua vez, ficava aproveitando os toques sutis dele em seus cabelos, ou mesmo suas mãos passeando pelo seu corpo, e pensava em como Draco ficaria bem quando se tornasse um Weasley.

"Seu irmão acha que você é a inocente Gininha, não é?- ele perguntou."

"Mais ou menos. Ele acha que eu tenho um caso com o Colin."

"Mas você não tem."

"Não, o Colin é um tanto élfico demais...- Draco riu."

"Certo, Creevey saiu do armário e Potter é um corno manso, eu vou me lembrar disso todas as vezes em que eles se aproximarem demais de você.- foi a vez dela rir."

"Você é ótimo."

"Eu sei, até já tive uma idéia para contar sobre nós aos seus irmãos."

"E eu posso saber qual é?"

"A princípio você apenas precisa ficar sabendo que precisaremos da ajuda do Dobby."

"O Mestre Dobby, sim."

"Esse mesmo, até pensei em chamá-lo para padrinho do nosso casamento.- ela falou."

"Isso é um pedido de casamento?- ela perguntou, sem muito interesse."

"Não, mas quando eu pedir você em casamento eu falarei com o Dobby para ser nosso padrinho. Primeiro preciso permanecer vivo. Depois eu penso em um bom pedido fora do armário. Você não pensou que eu pediria você em casamento dentro de um armário, não é?"

"Não, e se fosse eu não aceitaria."

"Eu vou me lembrar disso.- os dois riram- Mas agora eu preciso falar com o Dobby...só tenho uma semana para me organizar.- ela franziu o cenho, mas não teve tempo de retrucar nada, pois a porta do armário se abriu vagarosamente."

Os dois prenderam a respiração. Um flagrante não seria realmente bom para os planos dos dois.

"Dobby poder ajudar em alguma coisa?- eles suspiraram aliviados quando a figura do elfo apareceu solene na frente deles."

"Antes de mais nada, Dobby, não nos assuste mais.- Gina pediu."

"Agora entra, Dobby.- o elfo mostrou uma expressão confusa no rosto. Gina franziu o cenho- Amor, sai."

"Como?- ela perguntou."

"É, Dobby entra, você sai."

"Ahh...- ela falou, mostrando aquela expressão de que entendera tudo que Draco tanto temia."

"Sem piadas.- ele levantou a mão e pediu. Ela passou os dedos sobre os lábios, como se fechasse um zíper e riu para ele- Eu só preciso ter uma conversa com o Dobby. Uma conversa de bruxo para bru...de bruxo para elfo."

"Ok."

Ela levantou-se e saiu do armário, dando espaço para que Dobby entrasse. O elfo permaneceu em pé, encostado numa das paredes, de frente para Draco. Gina ficou olhando curiosa para os dois.

"Pode fechar, amor."

"Certo, então...divirtam-se...- ela falou, sutilmente, antes de fechar a porta do armário e gargalhar do lado de fora."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**N/Rbc: **o quarto capítulo já está quase pronto...imagino o que vou colocar no quinto (já tem até um final) e não sei se haverá um sexto, mas se já tem um terceiro, quarto e quinto depois de dois FIM!...bem, vá lá...alguma idéia? O que eu tenho aqui é apenas uma palavra: armários!

**Dudinhazinha****, Kika-Felton, Rute Riddle, estrelinha W.M., Bárbara Jane Potter, Ka, miaka, bia, Paulinha Malfoy, Fafysssssssssss, MiaGranger28 e Aninhaaaaaaaa.**

Desculpa a falta de comentários individuais, mas é que falta tempo...to com pouco tempo ou eu colocava o capítulo só depois!

Quanto a alguns, bem, eu fico orgulhosa com comentários, o problema é que eu fico orgulhosa demais (egocêntrica, ok)..daí eu fico encabulada! De todo modo, OBRIGADA por cada comentário. Não sei se o capítulo está realmente bom, mas acho que o 4 e o 5 serão melhores...rs...

Bjinhos...

**Rebeca Maria! **


	4. Armário Ocupado

**DOBBY FICAR FELIZ EM AJUDAR IV**

**Armário Ocupado**

**Draco – Dobby – Gina**

**Romance/Humor**

Draco olhou atentamente para todas as pessoas que se aproximavam das duas estátuas de gárgulas. Eram homens, mulheres, velhos e jovens, pais de alunos, amigos e irmãos. Destacando-se entre as várias pessoas, ele viu sete cabeleiras ruivas e, bem ao lado, viu o Potter e a Granger.

"Eu não esperava toda essa comitiva...- ele suspirou, encostando a porta do armário e olhando para Gina, que sorria para ele- Pensei que hoje fossem só seus pais..."

"Dumbledore aproveitou a deixa e chamou a Ordem da Fênix para uma reunião.- ela explicou- Você vai mesmo fazer isso, não é?- ele deu um sorriso sem graça para ela."

"Fazer o quê? Não será tão engraçado como a minha seção sado-masô, mas pode ser tão dolorida quanto uma.- ela abraçou-se a ele, sentando-se em seu colo."

"Você vai ver que vai dar tudo certo. Eu ainda não sei o que você pretende fazer para contar pacificamente para eles, mas vai acabar tudo bem, afinal, o conto do armário não pode acabar assim...- ele riu e beijou-a."

"Obrigado."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Gininha, espera! Calma!- a mãe de Gina pedia, vendo os movimentos frenéticos da filha e ouvindo diversas palavras emboladas numa frase sem sentido- Você pode começar de novo?"

"É, e é melhor que você não fale novamente _'O elfo no armário de Draco Malfoy me prendeu com a vassoura'_- Gui, o mais velho, pediu."

"Nem fale _'A noite da vassoura com Draco Malfoy no armário eu passei'_- Carlinhos acrescentou."

"Ou _'A apaixonada vassoura de Draco Malfoy no armário enquanto trancados fiquei'_- Hermione falou, categoricamente- A construção está errada."

"Melhor, não fale nada sobre o Malfoy. Preferimos não saber. E ele já está bem longe da Inglaterra, fugiu com o pai.- Gui completou. Gina suspirou- Mais calma?- ela afirmou- Agora fale."

"Certo.- ela suspirou novamente- Draco não fugiu com o pai como todo mundo pensa."

"Malfoy, você quer dizer."

"Não, Draco é o nome dele."

"Que seja. Mas se você sabe que ele não fugiu, onde ele está? Talvez ele possa nos dizer onde o pai dele está, depois de algumas torturas...talvez chibatadas..."

"Carlinhos, você não é sadomasoquista, é?- ele ficou calado e Gina preferiu não prolongar o assunto- O fato é que Draco não fugiu com a pai dele. Ele está aqui em Hogwarts, escondido."

"Como?"

"É, mas vocês não vão atrás dele. Draco não é mau, na verdade ele é meu namorado."

"Sabe, eu acho que _'Draco meu namorado'_ não combinam na mesma frase.- Gui analisou."

"É estranho, eu sei. Mas eu fiquei trancada com ele no armário de vassouras há quase um ano..."

"UM ANO?- Carlinhos falou. Os pais de Gina pareciam compenetrados de um lado."

"Mãe...?- Gina pediu."

"Como assim, _mãe_?- os dois irmãos retrucaram."

"Por favor...? Eu achei que a senhora fosse prepará-los para a notícia..."

"A senhora sabia?- os dois olharam indignados para ela, que confirmou- Que espécie de mãe você é?"

"Da espécie que deixa a filha mais nova namorar Draco Malfoy depois de saber de todos os motivos que a levaram a fazer isso.- a Sra. Weasley falou, muito calmamente."

"Pai...?- os meninos pediram. O Sr. Weasley levantou as mãos."

"Se a mãe de vocês deixou eu não posso fazer nada, rapazes.- Gina sorriu, de orelha a orelha. Gui e Carlinhos olharam para a irmã."

"Desembucha.- falaram, em uníssono."

"Dobby nos trancou num armário de vassouras, há quase um ano e...- e ela tentou, o mais resumidamente possível, explicar toda a história para eles."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Draco deixou que os quatro rapazes ficassem estrategicamente posicionados na frente do armário de vassouras. Perguntava-se como eles tinham sido atraídos até ali, mas não achou resposta melhor que '_Dobby ficar feliz em ajudar'_.

Ele aproximou-se cautelosamente, imaginando se era aquilo mesmo que queria fazer. Enfrentar um Rony e um Harry, tudo bem, mas daí a ficar frente a frente com mais dois Weasley que tinham, no mínimo, vinte centímetros mais do que ele, bem, isso já era demais.

Deu alguns passos para frente e o dobro para trás. A frase _'Você não vai dar pra trás agora, não é?'_ de Gina ecoava em sua cabeça insistentemente. Suspirou e resolveu por se aproximar.

"Hei, Weasleys...Potter...- chamou, fazendo-os virar- Podemos conversar...?- Draco esfregou uma mão na outra, visivelmente nervoso- ...civilizadamente?- acrescentou, vendo as caras de poucos amigos que os quatro faziam."

"Sabe, Malfoy, nós não costumamos ter conversas civilizadas com Malfoy nenhum.- um dos gêmeos falou, enquanto o outro esfregava uma mão na outra."

"Vocês querem dizer civilizada sem agressões físicas?- Draco perguntou, vendo os três Weasley e Potter encostarem-se na porta- Acreditem, essa será uma conversa sem agressão nenhuma."

"E o assunto seria?"

"Virgínia Weasley.- os três fecharam a cara e avançaram para Draco- Não, acalmem-se, rapazes. Vocês não terão tempo de me agredir."

"E por que não?"

"Bem, eu amo a irmã de vocês e nós estamos juntos há quase um ano."

Draco sorriu a meio fio. Num instante Dobby materializou-se ao lado deles. O elfo ergueu as duas mãos, emitindo um tipo de magia que empurrou os Weasley e Harry contra a porta, abrindo-a e fazendo-os caírem entre as diversas vassouras.

"Porque eu vou trancar vocês quatro aí para poderem digerir a informação e dar tempo de eu fugir com ela para algum lugar bem longe dos olhos de vocês, e principalmente das mãos e varinhas."

Dobby fez um movimento rápido com as mãos e a porta do armário se fechou. Depois virou-se para Draco e fez uma reverência exagerada.

"Eu ficar feliz em ajudar menino Draky.- Draco sorriu."

"Obrigado, Dobby.- o elfo deixou quatro varinhas ao pé da porta e depois desapareceu."

Draco esperou alguns minutos, encostado à parede ao lado da porta, até Gina aparecer no corredor.

"Então?"

"Gui e Carlinhos vão precisar de um tempo para aceitar tudo muito bem, mas eles estão de boa...minha mãe disse que se eu o amo de verdade, e se você me ama, está tudo bem, mas ai de você se me fizer sofrer."

"Eu imaginei mesmo que não seria fácil."

"E você com os outros?"

"Bem, eu ainda não sei direito a reação deles, mas imagino que agora não está sendo das melhores."

"Você quer conversar sobre isso?- ela olhou para a porta do armário. Draco a impediu de se aproximar."

"Sabe, este armário está ocupado, é melhor usarmos o armário de limpeza- ele puxou-a e ela franziu o cenho."

"Você não..."

"Eles só precisam digerir a informação...- ele explicou, e depois abriu a porta do armário de limpeza, dando espaço para Gina entrar- Por que Dobby não nos trancou nesse armário?- ele perguntou, entrando também- É bem mais cheiroso aqui dentro..."

Mas ele não teve mais tempo para falar qualquer coisa, pois Gina agarrou-se ao pescoço dele e beijou-o, fazendo-o fechar a porta e em seguida deitá-la no chão, ficando sobre ela.

"Faça-me brilhar agora, Virgínia.- ele pediu."

"Não precisa, amor, há muito tempo que você brilha naturalmente."

"Por favor...?- ela sorriu."

"_Brilha, brilha, amorzinho, onde é que você está? No armário de limpeza..._- então ele continuou, interrompendo-a."

"_...e brilhando por te amar..._"

**N/Rbc:** certo, um capítulo nada de mais. Como o terceiro. Não é que eu ache esses dois capítulos muito bons, mas enfim. São pequenininhos e contam só o essencial. O quinto é maior e é o último, e vai explicar algumas reações não expressas nesse capítulo. Ou, eu posso dividir o quinto capítulo em uns três ou quatro capítulos, contando a formatura, o pedido de casamento, o primeiro filho, o casamento, e coisas assim...vou me decidir no que faço...rs... Mas mesmo assim, espero que tenham gostado. No final dos comentários, um trechinho do próximo capítulo...

**Angélica: **Draco fofo, é? Principalmente falando amor pra lá, amor pra cá...rs...quanto à varinha de Draco, bem, com certeza ele deve ter comprado outra...esse não é um novo fim, quem sabe o próximo...

**Aninhaaaaaaaa:** sabe Aninha, você me deu uma ótima idéia...rs...nem me tinha tocado quanto ao Dobby, mas a idéia me parece maravilhosa. Quanto à review, bem, a minha passagem tá marcada pra 2012, se bem que é para a Inglaterra, mas de lá eu pego alguns transporte e bato em Paris, e de lá eu vou pro Café. Espero que ele ainda trabalhe lá...rs...se não ele, um loiro tão bom quanto...

**Bárbara Jane Potter: **bem, Bárbara, eu acredito que este capítulo seja melhor que o terceiro, mas não é que realmente seja bom...não curto muito estes dois porque saíram muito pequenos, não estava com muitas idéias, mas o quinto me parece bem melhor. Quanto ao filme, Dirty Dancing 2, bem, um nunca assisti, embora tenha vontade, o que falta é tempo. Um amigo disse que não é tão bom quanto o 1, mas deve valer à pena assistir...assim que eu tiver um tempinho eu alugo...rs...

**Tamih Weasley Malfoy: **que bom que está gostando da fic, fico feliz com o elogio. Aqui está mais um capítulo e, dependendo, só mais um ou mais três ou quatro...rs...vai depender da minha vontade de dividir o capítulo ou postá-los mais rapidamente...

**Kathy Malfoy:** ainda bem que faço rir, a sensação de alegrar as pessoas é realmente boa. Que bom que você leu a Fic e melhor ainda que comentou...rs... Quanto a cantar pro seu namorado, bem, acho que se você estiver dentro do armário com ele vai ajudar no processo de fazer as pazes quando ele ficar chateado. Não que uma música dessas chateie, ao contrário, rende boas risadas...mas é bem melhor rir _junto_, né?

**Tina Granger:** a conversa dos dois é altamente secreta, mas o conteúdo foi "descrito" nesse capítulo. A idéia foi de Draco e o Dobby ajudou a trancar os Weasley e o Potter no armário...confusão? Imagina...algumas reações deles estão descritas no próximo capítulo...

**Ka:** bem, que pena que não deu pra eu botar o capítulo antes de Quinta...não tive tempo ou o site não ajudou...mas enfim, assim que você voltar das férias você lê. Draco chamando Gina de "amor" é tudo o que há. Imagina um cara daqueles, que se diz arrogante em todos os livros, chamar uma Weasley de "amor"...totalmente domado!

**Estrelinha W. M.: **assim, eu sei que esses dois capítulos estão bem básicos, até porque eu mesma adoro os dois primeiros capítulos e sei que não tem como comparar...mas ainda assim espero que tenha gostada e vou tentar ao máximo estender o próximo capítulo ou deixá-lo bem legal...rs...

**Paulinha Malfoy:** que bom que gostou desse capítulo, e o modo como eles conversam, se chamando de "amor" mostra a "harmonia irônica" deles...não é que eles não se amem, mas além de deixar a conversa engraçada, deixa um pouco irônica...a reação do Rony, só no próximo capítulo...quanto às suas idéias, bem, nenhuma é descartada, principalmente a da "vida depois de casados"...vou pensar direitinho. Quem sabe não aparece aí uma continuação...

**Pekena: **o Dobby? Perfeito? Bem, ele é bem chato quando vai tentar salvar o Potter, mas fica realmente perfeito quando vai juntar o Draco e a Gina. Eles já contaram pra família dela sobre o namoro deles, mas algumas reações vão ser explicitadas apenas no próximo capítulo...

**Miaka:** drama? Até agora o Draco não fez um terço de todo o drama que ele pode realmente fazer...ele pode virar um coitado quando ele quer...rs...não achei outro fim pro Lúcio, mais era para não estender muito o caso dele...rs...então deixemos o nosso Draquinho livre para amar a Gininha...

**Kika Felton:** que bom que gosta do capítulo, não acho lá essas coisas, nem esse. Mas o próximo, pelo menos, gosto mais. Não se preocupa com tamanho de comentário, desde que comente, uma linha já basta...ou nem isso...rs...quanto a estar foragida na net, bem, que coisa feia, mas ok, eu também faço isso, inclusive agora...rs...quando daqui a umas horinhas eu tenho duas provas na faculdade...mas ok de novo...férias? Bem, eu só tenho férias em agosto, mas até lá, estarei foragida na net sempre que puder...rs...

**Anita Joyce Belice:** bem, Anita, primeiro, quanto à falta do teu nome...ele não tava na listinha do site...então, desculpa...a Gina nunca perde o humor ácido dela, ainda mais na frente de um Malfoy, até porque ela é uma Weasley. A conversa do Draco com o Dobby é ultra secreta...mas fala basicamente do plano de trancar os Weasley e o Potter no armário...rs...

**Rute Riddle:** bem, você já tinha lido esse capítulo, não é? E como eu já disse, não se preocupa com tamanho de comentário, uma palavra já basta, ou mesmo a opinião de cada um pelo MSN. Que bom que rendeu boas risadas e que este capítulo você achou fofo...

**Bia:** Draco irônico quando chama a Gina de "amor"? Não, não, nada de ironia da parte do sentimento dele. Ele a ama de verdade, pode Ter certeza. O "amor" foi só para deixar a coisa mais engraçada e, até de certo modo, um pouco irônica mesmo, mas nem isso...o amor é verdadeiro...

**MiaGranger28:** o melhor capítulo até agora é? Bem, eu não curto muito o cap3, mas enfim...prefiro o 4 e ainda mais o 5 e os dois primeiros...mas ok...valu pelo elogio...mesmo...e não demorou nadinha, eu que demorei a postar o capítulo 4!

**Bjinhos... **

**Rebeca Maria! **

**_Capítulo Cinco: _**

_Gina avançou para os irmãos, pais e amigos, enquanto Draco permaneceu parado, aliviado pela namorada não continuar puxando sua mão. _

_"Vem, Draco.- ela chamou, fazendo gestos com a mão." _

_"Não, amor, estou bem... confortável, seguro... aqui.- ele falou- Olá, Weasleys...todos os Weasleys...Potter...Granger...- fez um gesto rápido com as mãos e sorriu amarelo." _

_"Ele está um pouco tímido.- ela informou aos presentes- Vou lá ficar com ele, desculpe.- ela foi até Draco e beijou-o apaixonadamente- Certo, você venceu, vamos para o armário."_


	5. Armário Especial

**DOBBY FICAR FELIZ EM AJUDAR V**

**Armário Especial**

**Draco – Dobby – Gina**

**Romance/Humor**

Gina olhou a cara desolada de Draco, sentado no chão do armário de vassouras, agarrado a uma vassoura e com a mão no queixo, fazendo biquinho e com um olhar de carência profunda.

"Adorável...- ela falou, com a voz manhosa, como se mimasse um filho. Ele olhou para ela e fez um bico ainda maior- Se cansou da porta?- ele abraçou ainda mais a vassoura."

"A vassoura é mais magra."

"De mim...?- ela perguntou, fitando-o."

"Dos seus irmãos?- ela riu, ajoelhando-se na frente dele e segurando seus rosto entre as mãos, dando-lhe um beijo caloroso."

"Eu te amo, amor.- ela disse."

"Seus irmãos não. Eles são tão sádicos. Céus, o Ronald...ele quase derrubou a porta naquele dia. Fez um buraco que me humilhou. E os gêmeos? Acharam uma maldita passagem e quase me trucidaram quando me acharam com você no armário de limpeza..._"Não adianta querer se limpar, Malfoy, você vai se borrar de medo agora!"_ foi o que eles disseram...- ela riu com a cara de cachorro morto que ele fez."

"Bem, mas eu não deixei que eles fizessem nada contra você, não é mesmo?"

"Ainda bem. Estão todos lá?"

"Os oito."

"OITO?- ele perguntou, indignado. Ela riu ainda mais- Não eram seis?"

"Você é ótimo, amor.- Draco ergueu a vassoura diante dos olhos e pareceu admirá-la."

"Vassoura, você será a minha companhia desta noite."

"Ela? Por que não eu?"

"Porque ela não pretende sair deste armário.- Gina olhou-o curiosa- Nem eu."

"Acho que você está muito viciado em armários, Draco."

"Desde que tenha uma garota comigo, estará tudo bem."

"E a vassoura é uma garota de que espécie?"

"Bem, da espécie dos pinheiros, talvez. Está certo que falta um pouco de carne aqui e ali para apalpar, mas nessas horas de tensão não faz muita falta."

"Cafajeste!- Draco riu- Anda, vamos."

"Não, amor, é sério. Se eu for lá para baixo seus irmãos vão me trucidar antes que eu diga _sadomasoquismo_- Gina franziu o cenho."

"Não foi um bom argumento, querido.- ela pegou-o pela mão e puxou-o para fora do armário- Vamos. É o meu baile de formatura, não quero estar lá sem você."

"Sabe, a idéia de perder o meu baile de formatura não me pareceu ruim ano passado. Não será ruim dessa vez.- ela olhou-o descrente."

"Aquilo foi um acidente, docinho."

"Acidente docinho?- ele retrucou. Ela olhou-o novamente."

"Também, Draco. E eu chamei você de docinho, não o acidente. Mas foi um acidente, com álcool e doces, mas ainda assim um acidente, doce talvez..."

"Eu posso fazer com que seja um acidente dessa vez também."

"Você não vai conseguir."

"Eu posso te empurrar para dentro do armário, e daí a gente se tranca lá dentro."

"Você não vai conseguir.- ela repetiu, ainda puxando-o rumo ao salão principal."

"Eu sei que não...mas eu posso tentar.- ela riu- Ok, eu deixo você ser a parte sádica da história.- ela parou, imediatamente, e olhou para ele com um sorriso- Sim?"

"Não.- falou, ainda com um grande sorriso, e voltou a guiá-lo."

"Ok. Eu desisto. Você não tem pena de mim.- ela riu ainda mais da cara de Draco."

"Eu sou sádica, querido, ainda não percebeu?"

"Sério?- ele soou irônico- Como eu pude me enganar achando que eu era o sádico daqui? Minha namorada está me levando para a arena do leões e pretende me deixar lá para ser estilhaçado e eu não percebi que ela era sádica. Céus, como eu sou distraído."

"Você chega a me comover, amorzinho."

"Certo, então talvez se eu cantar eu espante meus males.- ela olhou-o curiosa- _Tenha pena minha linda...não me leve para lá...seus irmãos são uns leões...só me querem devorar..._vamos lá, novamente! Canta comigo, Gininha..."

"Você está ficando bom nisso, docinho.- ele sorriu, parecendo esperançoso- Mas cantar isso ao ritmo de _brilha, brilha meu Draquinho_ não é nem um pouco convincente.- ela parou e suspirou- Mas o _'Gininha'_ quase me convenceu."

"Sério, _Gininha_?- ela lhe lançou um olhar estreito e perigoso."

"Se você não parar sou eu quem vai te devorar, e não eles.- ele pensou e considerou a proposta."

"A idéia não me parece má, _Gininha._ A perspectiva é boa."

"Vai parar?- Gina olhou-o com os olhos vermelhos brilhando. Draco suspirou e baixou a cabeça."

"Certo, eu desisto. Bandeira branca, amor. Eu aceito o meu destino.- ele colocou a mão na testa e buscou o seu tom mais dramático- Ó destino cruel, que fazes de mim? Esse rélis mortal...- Gina riu e beijou-o rapidamente."

"Eu também te amo, docinho, se isso te consola."

"Eu vou me lembrar disso quando seu rosto for a última coisa que eu vir antes de fechar os olhos rumo à escuridão da morte que me consumirá pela eternidade desse destino cruel e..."

"Não seja tão dramático, querido. Agora não tem mais como você escapar.- Draco olhou em volta e viu que estava apenas a alguns passos da família dela."

Gina avançou para os irmãos, pais e amigos, enquanto Draco permaneceu parado, aliviado pela namorada não continuar puxando sua mão.

"Vem, Draco.- ela chamou, fazendo gestos com a mão."

"Não, amor, estou bem... confortável, seguro... aqui.- ele falou- Olá, Weasleys...todos os Weasleys...Potter...Granger...- fez um gesto rápido com as mãos e sorriu amarelo."

"Ele está um pouco tímido.- ela informou aos presentes- Vou lá ficar com ele, desculpe.- ela foi até Draco e beijou-o apaixonadamente- Certo, você venceu, vamos para o armário."

"(...)"

"Você passa de dramático a sorridente muito rápido, amor."

"Você precisa analisar direito as circunstâncias, querida."

"Circunstâncias? De acordo com você estávamos indo para uma arena de leões há alguns instantes, onde você provavelmente seria o gladiador no meio de seis leões..."

"Oito."

"Que seja. Uma arena que na verdade era um baile. Isso era um motivo para um melodrama formidável. Agora estamos indo passar a noite do meu baile num armário de vassouras.- ela pensou- Certo, eu vou analisar as circunstâncias. Ó destino cruel, por que me levas para um armário apertado e sujo quando eu podia estar no meu baile...? Ó essa rélis mortal...- ela olhou para ele e sorriu- Isso é comovente?"

"Nem um pouco."

"Talvez se eu fizesse outra adaptação para _brilha, brilha, meu Draquinho_...- ele riu, parou em frente à porta do armário de vassouras e abriu-a."

"Talvez você possa pensar em uma depois que analisar as novas circunstâncias."

Draco parou em frente à porta do armário de vassouras e abriu-a, dando passagem a Gina. Ela andou alguns passos, mas parou antes de estar totalmente dentro do armário. Seus olhos brilharam e sua face se contorceu numa expressão esquisita, que mesclava o riso ou a gargalhada.

"Então?- ele perguntou, como se esperasse que ela falasse algo. Ela virou-se para ele, fechou um pouco a porta, o bastante para ler _Armário de Vassouras_ afixado na madeira e concluiu."

"Acho que estamos no lugar errado, querido... este não é o armário de vassouras.- Draco suspirou, abrindo a porta e parando ao lado dela junto ao batente."

"Amor, olhe bem.- ele pediu- É claro que estamos no armário de vassouras. Ele está apenas organizado de uma forma diferente da que conhecíamos. Repare bem nos conjuntos de cabos de vassouras colocados em cada canto do armário."

"Aquilo são cabos de vassouras?- ela perguntou, parecendo desconfiada."

"O que mais seriam?"

"Talvez cabos vermelhos alegóricos com velas em formato de coração acesas em cima deles...- Draco pareceu considerar."

"Mas as cerdas de palha ainda estão lá no chão.- ele apontou."

"Que chão? Você está falando do colchão estrategicamente colocado aqui dentro?"

"Que seja. Mas pense bem, partindo da premissa de que todo armário de vassouras contém mais vassouras do que qualquer outra coisa, este lugar é um armário de vassouras, só que mais organizado e decorado para um motivo especial."

Draco entrou com Gina e ambos sentaram-se no colchão, acomodando-se entre as diversas almofadas.

"Então?"

"O quê?"

"O motivo especial. Qual seria ele?"

"Bem..."

Ele parou. Suspirou, tentou falar algo e parou novamente. De repente as palavras não queriam mais sair de sua garganta e todo um discurso planejado palavra por palavra tornou-se inútil.

"Bem...eu andei pensando...em desconsiderar o seu não caso eu te pedisse...- ele foi falando, vagarosamente, até o momento em que Gina interrompeu-o."

"Eu estou grávida.- ele abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, processando a informação."

"Eu estava pensando em desconsiderar a sua negativa caso eu te pedisse em casamento dentro de um armário, mas um filho já está de bom tamanho..."

Ele falou de um modo engraçado, ao mesmo tempo que mostrava para Gina uma caixinha de veludo negra. Ela abriu-a e viu um lindo anel dourado com uma pedra cinzenta e muito brilhante.

"Eu aceito."

Beijaram-se com fervor, extasiados pelo momento. Ficaram assim durante imenso tempo, desejando que um instante como aquele não acabasse jamais.

"Desde quando você sabe?"

"Alguns dias. Estava procurando o melhor momento para te dizer..."

"Um ótimo momento, aliás. Não era exatamente o que eu esperava para agora, mas me sinto feliz."

"Acredite, nem eu esperava que fosse acontecer tão cedo, mas não me preocupo com isso."

"Nunca será cedo demais para nós, amor.- Gina riu."

"E como você sabia que eu não recusaria o seu pedido?"

"Eu imaginei que você recusaria qualquer pedido dentro de um armário, menos o meu."

"Convencido, não?"

"Realista, é diferente."

"Certo, você tem razão. Mas para quando será o casamento?"

"Por mim agora, mas não temos um celebrante."

"Não, amor, sério."

"Eu falo sério, mas agora acho melhor esperarmos até o bebê nascer, assim podemos aproveitar bastante a sua gravidez. Poderíamos comprar um armário...digo, casa...e nos mudarmos daqui alguns dias..."

"Você é maravilhoso."

"Eu sei."

"E egocêntrico."

"Já disse, realista!- Gina riu."

"Mas um armário na casa cairia muito bem..."

Draco esperou um instante até que ela concluísse o raciocínio e apanhou os lábios dela num beijo apaixonado.

Deitou-a no colchão e ficou por cima dela, buscando tocá-la da forma mais ousada que pudesse, passeando suas mãos ligeiras por todo o corpo dela. Descendo as alças do vestido dela, enquanto a garota o livrava daquela maldita blusa cheia de botões inúteis...

"Encontrou outra adaptação, querida?"

"Não me ocorre nenhuma...agora..."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Querido?"

"Shhh! Deixe-me ouvir direito.- ele pediu."

"Amor, você já está assim há quase uma hora."

"A sensação é boa, você devia experimentar isso. Deixe que eu fique assim mais um pouco."

"Amor, é fisicamente impossível eu colocar o meu próprio ouvido na minha barriga para ouvir o bebê.- ele não deu atenção alguma a ela."

"Shhh. Fica quieta. Acho que estou ouvindo o coraçãozinho dela...- Gina riu- Não, é a sua barriga roncando..."

"Você é cômico, amor. Um cômico babão."

"Estamos falando da minha filha, querida."

"Nossa."

"Tudo o que é seu, é seu, e tudo o que é meu, é nosso, querida."

"Eu sei disso."

"Agora silêncio. Acho que senti um chute..."

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um bom tempo, com Draco com o ouvido colado à barriga de Gina e a mulher acariciando os cabelos dele.

"_Brilha, brilha, filhotinho..._- ele começou a cantar e Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha- _onde é que você está? Na barriga da mamãe e..._- ele parou e pensou- não encontro nada que rime para continuar...- ela riu mais uma vez."

"Nem eu.- Gina ergueu o rosto do marido e olhou para ele- queria saber por que você gosta tanto de ouvir o bebê aqui dentro do armário."

"A acústica é melhor. Não há barulho para atrapalhar.- ele encostou novamente o ouvido na barriga dela- Vamos lá, Rachel, fala com o papai..."

_"Dobby, pára, por favor.- Gina pediu."_

_"Dobby...- Draco tentou."_

_Mas era inútil. Falar com um elfo àquela altura das notícias não era algo que fosse realmente dar resultados. Ainda mais quando a notícia era que o próprio elfo seria padrinho de casamento de um casal de bruxos._

_As reverências eram exageradas e uma atrás da outra. E isso já se repetia há quase uma hora, exaustivamente._

_Gestos em que o nariz de Dobby tocava o chão e suas costas faziam um 'crec', ou que ele dava saltinhos ao redor de Draco e Gina, cantando uma musiquinha infernal e sem sentido, ou mesmo dava rodopios no ar e mostrava um sorriso anormalmente grande e feliz para eles, eram repetitivos._

_"Dobby saber ajudar muito bem...Dobby ajudar meninos a ficar juntos...Dobby bom..."_

_"Sim, Dobby, você é muito bom.- Gina concordou- Mas mesmo depois de todas essas estripulias, você ainda não nos respondeu."_

_"Então, Dobby, quer ou não quer ser o nosso padrinho de casamento?"_

_"Dobby aceitar sim...claro que aceitar...Dobby honrado em ser chamado... Dobby muito feliz..."_

_Draco e Gina viram Dobby sair correndo pelos corredores e desaparecer ao descer uma das escadas._

_"Você acha que uma reação dessas é normal?- Draco perguntou- Não tem perigo de ele ter algum colapso? Ou sei lá, explodir de felicidade?"_

_"Bem, não é normal um elfo ser chamado para padrinho de um casamento de bruxos...ou mesmo de casamento de elfos...sabe-se lá se elfos se casam...mas daí a ter um colapso ou explodir de felicidade...não sei se é para tanto..."_

_"Eu me sentiria culpado se ele explodisse de felicidade. Afinal, fui eu quem provocou essa felicidade nele.- Gina riu."_

_"Ele não vai explodir, amor, não se preocupa!- Draco sorriu para Gina e beijou-a."_

_"Tomara que você tenha razão...ou ficaremos sem padrinho de casamento..."_

"Amor...- Draco chamou- Virgínia?- Gina olhou-o e piscou os olhos algumas vezes. Olhou em volta. Ainda estavam no armário- Em que estava pensando?"

"No dia em que chamamos o Dobby para ser nosso padrinho de casamento.- Draco riu."

"Ele ficou eufórico durante vários dias..."

"Ainda está. Parece que atualmente ele está escolhendo a roupa que vai usar no casamento.- Draco pensou e abanou a cabeça."

"Mas ainda faltam quase quatro meses. Decidimos que seria no verão e avisamos para ele..."

"Um mês depois que avisamos que ele seria padrinho, o discurso já estava quase feito, então, o argumento da roupa não é algo válido...- Draco riu- Desistiu de ouvir a Rachel?"

"Ela não quer falar com o papai hoje.- ele suspirou, resignado, e fez cara de carente."

"Ó, meu Merlin...papai foi rejeitado...- ela falou, dando um beijo na testa de Draco- Vamos pra fora...cansei de ficar dentro desse armário, mesmo que seja um armário de vassouras mais aconchegante, maior e mais limpo do que o de Hogwarts..."

Draco levantou-se e levou a mão à maçaneta da porta. Girou-a e ouviu um _'Trinc'_, que não era da porta se abrindo."

"Oh-oh!- ele falou, olhando para a sua mão e mirando o objeto brilhante preso entre seus dedos. Gina olhou-o curiosa."

"O que você quer dizer com _'Oh-oh'_, amor?- Draco ficou em silêncio- Digo, _'Oh-oh'_ é algo bom ou ruim?"

Draco sorriu amarelo para Gina e mostrou a maçaneta da porta segura em sua mão.

"Se o fato da maçaneta ter quebrado significar que vamos ficar mais algum tempo presos no armário, talvez seja um _'Oh-oh' _bom...- ele falou. Gina fechou a cara e levou a mão à barriga, após sentir uma pontada."

"E se significar que a Rachel vai ter que nascer no armário?- ela perguntou, com a voz estremecida."

"Isso é um _'Oh-oh'_ muito, mas muito ruim!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**N/Rbc:** certo, um capítulo um tanto maior que os dois últimos e que eu acho bem melhor do que os dois últimos postados...mas ok...ainda não é o FIM, mas talvez o próximo seja, ou não, se alguém tiver alguma idéia para mais capítulos...se alguém tiver, ou mesmo um epílogo...sei lá...rs...e eu também não sei se o próximo capítulo será algo grande...talvez não...

E por essas e outras que eu não queria ter posto o Interrogatório Weasley n'_A Toca dos Coelhos_... aquelas perguntas _sutis_ cujas respostas levam a conseqüências _maldosas_ cairiam divinamente bem em _Dobby Ficar Feliz em Ajudar..._

Obrigada, desde já, por todas as reviews! Fiquei imensamente feliz com cada uma delas e adorei as idéias que vieram com algumas delas!

**Pekena:** bem, formatura e pedido de casamento foram nesse capítulo...acredito que filho e casamento serão no próximo...mas ok...hei, Pekena, uma coisa a te perguntar: caso eu mande essa fic para o portal Draco e Gina, você ainda é beta lá? Caso seja, posso te botar como beta da fic?

**Rute Riddle:** o trecho que eu meti lá no capítulo 4 ainda é o seu favorito depois de ler o capítulo na íntegra? Sabe, Rute, nenhum devaneio é ruim, aliás, são dos devaneios que surgem as melhores idéias, então, obrigada por mais uma!

**Kika Felton:** bem Kika, não é o fim definitivo. Adoraria escrever esta fic até eu cansar dela (talvez eu não me canse dela, porque está é uma que eu gosto muito), mas acredito que enquanto houver idéias boas, sempre haverá algo mais a se contar. Tem alguma idéia? Ou devaneio?

**Liz:** primeiro obrigada pela review e que bom que se apaixonou pela história. Escrever, bem, eu sempre escrevo muito, e tem muitas histórias minhas publicadas aqui no site...poucas DGs são do tipo humor, porque para essas eu preciso surtar para que saia algo realmente engraçado ou decente...mas enfim...

**Miaka: **também, a Gina falando daquele jeito sobre a vassoura do Draco Malfoy ter ficado trancada com ela no armário...não é algo a se levar a sério...bater? Não, que nada...bater no Draquinho não...a Gininha não deixaria...rs...taí uma continuação, e em breve o próximo (talvez último) capítulo...

**Anita Joyce Belice:** eu não sei se foi um capítulo grande grande, mas foi maior do que os últimos dois...tentei botar mais coisa aqui, mas se eu botasse iria ficar maçante...nada legal...

**Aninhaaaaaaaa:** então, Aninha...primeiro, nada de **UIA** e suas variações...por favor...**UIA **tem uma sonoridade péssima e me dá nos nervos...não é à toa que eu sempre bato no meu namorado quando ele vem com o **UIA** pra cima de mim...é irritante...rs...mas ok, como eu não posso te bater (ou eu posso achar o seu neopet...daí o Treasure Draco bate nele...a força do Uni é '_realmente forte'_...rs...) voltemos ao que interessa. Presa com os gêmeos, Harry e Rony? Bem, eu dispenso o Rony...mas fico com os gêmeos e o Harry...Draco medroso tá é nesse capítulo...rs...matou a curiosidade?

**Tathyzinha Capa:** Draco fofo e Gina divertida? Acho que essa é a minha Gina favorita...realmente é...espero que também goste desse capítulo...e do próximo...rs...e continue comentando...

**Kathy Malfoy:** bem, assim...as reações de Rony e dos gêmeos foram expressas em partes, mas talvez seja só aquilo o que importa. A do Harry não é importante, ele é um corno manso. Talvez não tenha feito nada. E vou tentar fazer mais capítulos do que os seis planejados, desde que a criatividade (e idéias) me ajudem...

**Estrelinha W. M.: **mas eu ainda acho que este capítulo está melhor que os dois anteriores...e maior também...mas diz lá, gostou? Espero que sim!

**MiaGranger28:** eu gosto de **Maíra Granger**, acho que até mais que **MiaGranger28**, mas ainda assim este é legal! E eu sempre fico pensando se boto **BeCa MaLFoY** ou se deixo **Rebeca Maria** mesmo... Bem, mais que o capítulo 3 ou 4, eu gosto muito do 5...talvez seja mais sutil...sei lá...espero que tenha gostado...

**Paulinha Malfoy:** que bom que gostou, e fico feliz por apenas ter _quase caído _da cadeira...cair da cadeira não é legal, principalmente quando se cai de costas...eu quebrei a clavícula quando eu caí assim, mas isso não vem ao caso, foi apenas uma lembrança minha, então, tome cuidado, por favor! E eu nem sei quando é o final...vai depender muito da minha mente, das minha madrugadas, das idéias, de tudo...rs...e eu tiro isso pelos dois FIM que não foram FIM!

**Larimalfoy:** bem, parar de escrever eu não pretendo tão cedo...rs...mas parar de escrever essa fic, em especial, acho que em breve. Ela já está no finalzinho...

**Ginny Potter: **rir...rir é legal...muito legal aliás...e escrever humor, disso eu nem falo...e escrever amor, bem, isso é sem comentários, ainda bem que você gosta!

**Bia:** demorei? Acho que sim...mas não deu pra botar antes, então, quanto a isso, desculpe! E desse capítulo, gostou?

**Yne-chan:** assim...eu estou no computador agora (muito provavelmente eu esteja no computador) enquanto deveria estar estudando...para garantir o meu futuro (ou algo muito próximo a isso)...então, devem ser casos parecidos...rs...sem nexo? Não, nada disso! Entendi tudinho e adorei a review!

**Mariana:** fics eu tenho aos montes, umas 17 publicadas nesse site (só clicar no meu nome no alto da página que você vai encontrar todas elas). E estão divididas entre os casais Tiago/Lílian, Rony/Mione, Harry/Gina e Draco/Gina, sendo este último casal o mais explorado por mim...rs...fico feliz por você gosta tanto assim da fic e peço desculpas pela demora. Mas taí o capítulo 5, não muito dividido, não muito inteiro...rs...

**Jessica Malfoy:** então, o título foi algo bem difícil de escolher, eu até pedi ajuda para defini-lo. Ficou _Dobby Ficar Feliz em Ajudar _porque o Dobby foi o responsável por tudo e, também, para dar mais humor à fic, logo de início, como algo de impacto, que atiça a curiosidade...de qualquer jeito, que bom que gosta da fic!

**Dodis Malfoy:** um segredinho à parte: Draco não fala com todos os Weasley porque morre de medo deles, de todos eles! Ele apenas finge que não tem medo, e a coragem dele chama-se Gina Weasley. O que seria dele sem ela? Provavelmente se borraria de medo, mas enfim...rs...!

**Dani:** bem, mais ou menos dividido... se eu dividir muito os capítulos vão ficar muito pequenos, mas ok! Que bom que gosta da fic, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!

**Bjinhos...**

**Rebeca Maria!**


	6. Aquele Com o Armário Antes do Casamento

**DOBBY FICAR FELIZ EM AJUDAR VI**

**Aquele com o Armário Antes do Casamento**

**Draco – Dobby – Gina**

**Romance/Humor**

_ "O que você quer dizer com 'Oh-oh', amor?- Draco ficou em silêncio- Digo, 'Oh-oh' é algo bom ou ruim?"_

_Draco sorriu amarelo para Gina e mostrou a maçaneta da porta segura em sua mão._

_"Se o fato da maçaneta ter quebrado significar que vamos ficar mais algum tempo presos no armário, talvez seja um 'Oh-oh' bom...- ele falou. Gina fechou a cara e levou a mão à barriga, após sentir uma pontada."_

_"E se significar que a Rachel vai ter que nascer no armário?- ela perguntou, com a voz estremecida."_

_"Isso é um 'Oh-oh' muito, mas muito ruim!"_

_Houve um minuto de silêncio. Tensão. Draco sentiu o suor em sua testa, ele estava ficando nervoso com aquela situação. Ele nunca achara que um dia ficar preso num armário com Gina se tornaria tão angustiante._

_"Não pode ser tão ruim, pode?- Draco tentou- Quero dizer, deve haver algum modo de derrubar a porta sem magia...talvez eu possa fazer um buraco tão grande quanto o que Ronald fez...daí nós poderemos sair..."_

_"Draco...?- Gina chamou, com a voz embargada."_

_Draco olhou-a preocupado. Viu o rosto dela contorcido numa expressão dolorida e, escorrendo pelas pernas dela, viu um líquido parecido com água._

_"A bolsa estourou...- Draco olhou de um lado para outro, processando a informação."_

_"SOCORRO!- Draco saltou contra a porta e chutou-a- TEM UMA MULHER DANDO À LUZ AQUI! POR FAVOR..."_

_Gina não soube de onde encontrou forças para sorrir da reação de Draco. Mas, de alguma forma, ela admitia que ele era realmente engraçado quanto reagia daquela forma ensandecida. Porém, após um minuto, ela teve uma idéia._

_Não soube bem porque não tinha pensado antes, já que era algo tão óbvio para se fazer. Aparatar._

_"Amor...- Draco parou, aparentemente percebendo que Gina o chamara."_

_"Tá doendo alguma coisa, amor? Hein? Por favor, diga que não... eu vou tirar você daqui, ok? Eu só preciso de um tempo para pensar como...a porta parece relutante em cair...um minuto apenas, amor..."_

_"Amor... aparate..."_

_"Talvez se eu tentasse quebrar as bordas da porta...ou eu poderia..."_

_"Draco... aparate..."_

_"Hãn?- ele virou-se para ela, com uma expressão que indicava que ainda pensava em algo para derrubar a porta. Mas Gina não pareceu muito calma quando lhe respondeu."_

_"APARATE, MALFOY!"_

_Ele olhou para a face rubra dela, processando o "Malfoy" que ela pronunciara com um grito. Um minuto depois ele entendeu que, além do sobrenome dele, ele também ouvira a ordem "APARATE"_

_"Aparatar, claro...- ele sorriu e, num estalar de dedos, ele desapareceu."_

_Um segundo depois a porta do armário se abriu num gracioso CLIC e Draco apanhou a mulher rápido, dirigindo-se à sala. Apanhou um objeto estranho sobre a cômoda, apontou sua varinha, que pegara ao lado do mesmo objeto, e sussurrou algo inaudível._

_"Você está pronta?- ele perguntou para a mulher."_

_"Para ter a Rachel no chão da nossa casa, sim..."_

_"Certo, essa é a parte em que eu deduzo que você está sentindo dor o suficiente para não dizer coisa com coisa e fico agarrado a você enquanto o botão de transporte nos leva para o hospital, ok. Não deve demorar mais que trinta segundos."_

_Eles sentiram algo os envolver, como uma fumaça, e viram tudo rodar. A sensação não era ruim, na verdade era muito agradável. E eles agradeceram por darem prioridade a grávidas com esses botões de transporte mais cômodos do que os usuais._

_Sentiram-se pousando graciosamente. Gina já numa maca e Draco ao lado dela, segurando sua mão. Provavelmente já estava numa sala de parto, já que havia vários enfermeiro ao lado e um médico._

_"Sr. e Sra. Malfoy...- o médico aproximou-se deles- Eu estava mesmo esperando por vocês. Chegaram bem na hora."_

_"A bolsa...- Draco disse, sem encontrar outra coisa melhor."_

_"Sim, Sr. Malfoy, sua filha está vindo..."_

_Aconteceu tudo muito rápido. Num instante não havia nada, no outro, o médico já segurava uma criança ensangüentada em suas mãos e um choro estridente enchia o local._

_Draco olhou para Gina antes de olhar para a criança. E, assim que viu Rachel, sentiu sua visão embaçar e o cheiro de sangue entrar pelo seu nariz, deixando-o tonto._

_"Draco, amor...você está bem?- Draco olhou bobamente para ela, com os olhos revirados- Você não vai desmaiar agora, vai?- ela perguntou, olhando de Draco para a filha e para Draco novamente." _

_"Querida, eu estou brilhando agora...?- ele perguntou, com a voz débil, mas não deu tempo para Gina responder qualquer coisa. Cambaleou e, no segundo seguinte, estava estirado no chão, provavelmente desmaiado."_

_"Ele parece um pouco sensível, não?- o médico comentou, enquanto botava Rachel nos braços da mãe." _

Draco suspirou. Apoiou a mão no queixo e continuou em busca de mais lembranças em sua mente. Talvez assim o tempo passasse logo e:

Ou alguém abriria a maldita porta do armário e ele poderia chegar a tempo para o seu casamento, sem que Gina pensasse que ele desistira.

Ou Gina pensaria que ele desistira e ficaria inconsolável pelo resto da vida e talvez trancasse a porta do armário de vassouras para sempre, para evitar lembranças, e seu corpo jazeria por toda a eternidade entre suas melhores companheiras de sadomasoquismo, a porta e as vassouras.

Ou ela ficaria extremamente irritada com ele e o repudiaria para sempre, e lançaria a pior das maldições sobre ele (e ele tentava não acreditar que essa fosse ser a teoria mais óbvia, já que conhecia tão bem o gênio de Virgínia Weasley.)

Ou talvez ele pudesse arranjar mais 'ous' para pensar, como por exemplo, continuar buscando lembranças felizes em sua mente enquanto esperava alguém abrir a maldita porta do armário para que pudesse chegar a tempo no seu casamento sem que Gina pensasse que ele desistira (e essa era uma teoria que ele adorava repetir para ele mesmo durante as últimas duas horas).

A sorte, no entanto, era que ele ainda tinha mais uma hora antes que Gina realmente concluísse que ele desistira do casamento. E, na melhor das hipóteses, ele ainda tinha duas horas para isso, se realmente Gina fosse uma daquelas noivas que se atrasasse uma hora ou mais para o seu casamento.

Ele suspirou mais uma vez. Acomodou melhor o seu queixo em suas mãos e desejou ter sua penseira ali com ele, para que pudesse simplesmente mergulhar em todas as suas memórias enquanto esperava que alguém abrisse a maldita porta do armário para que ele pudesse chegar a tempo para o...

Draco abanou a cabeça. As teorias pareciam querer fazer parte de todo e qualquer pensamento, e isso o deixava mais angustiado do que já estava.

Poderia gritar por socorro, mas provavelmente ninguém ouviria, já que aquele era um armário com _ótima acústica onde não havia barulho nenhum_. É, ele certificara-se que seria assim durante a gravidez de Gina. Assim poderia conversar com Rachel sempre que quisesse.

Ou ele poderia tentar aparatar pela milésima vez e, quem sabe, tentar transpor a barreira contra aparatação que tinha posto em toda a propriedade Malfoy para que não houvesse penetras no seu casamento. Mas, o máximo que ele conseguiria, seria ficar a dois centímetros da porta do armário.

Ele perdeu-se em outra lembrança e nem mesmo percebeu quando a porta do armário abriu-se suavemente e fechou-se. Alguém entrou rápido e ficou de costas para ele, encostando a cabeça na porta e cantarolando algo.

"_Brilha, brilha, brilha, brilha. Brilha, brilha, brilha?"_

"_Brilha, brilha, brilha, brilha. E brilhando brilha, brilha...- _Draco continuou, quase sem perceber."

Quando ele percebeu, olhou para quem tinha entrado e viu que a pessoa o olhava também.

"Amor?"

"Amor?"

"O quê...?"

"Eu te pergunto o mesmo, amor."

"Pode responder primeiro, amor. A minha história é longa."

No entanto, apenas o que Gina fez, no instante seguinte, foi gritar. Gritou bem alto e de um modo muito estridente. Levou suas mãos aos olhos de Draco e tapou-os. A seguir apanhou um pedaço de pano que encontrou por acaso em algum lugar do armário e vendou-o.

"Alguém pode me explicar por que, do nada, eu fui privado do dom da visão?- ele perguntou, de um modo bem dramático."

"Você estava me vendo.- Gina explicou."

"Ah...- foi um longo e sonoro _Ah_, bem característico de Gina, na verdade, quando entendia algo muito bem ou que fosse muito óbvio- Então eu acho que eu já te vi muitas vezes e agora, só porque eu sei decorado cada pedacinho do seu corpo eu não posso te ver. Certo...eu acho que agora tudo faz tanto sentido quanto um elfo ser padrinho de casamento de um casal de bruxos.- Gina riu."

"Não é isso, amor."

"Eu achei que não."

"É que, bem, eu estou vestida com a roupa do casamento e...- ela parou por um instante e virou-se novamente para a porta, apoiando sua testa ali- Azar, azar, azar...meu Merlin...ele me viu com o vestido de noiva...não deixe que eu tenha um casamento cheio de azar, por favor...azar não, azar não..."

"Você vai continuar aí se lamentando como um elfo doméstico ou pretende me explicar melhor a situação?"

Gina virou-se e olhou para Draco, ainda vendado. Ele estava gracioso, parecendo até mesmo inocente com aquele bico meigo que ele sempre fazia em situações semelhantes a esta (geralmente que envolviam armários, ela e uma tema incomum).

E ela viu também o quanto ele estava lindo com aquele smoking e o cabelo loiro, batendo na altura da orelha, caindo sobre a venda. Aliás, Draco não estava apenas gracioso naquela situação, ele estava sexy e incrivelmente vulnerável...

Ela gritou novamente, tão alto quanto da primeira vez.

"Dessa vez foi o quê?- ele perguntou, totalmente inconsciente do que ocorria naquele armário àquela altura."

"Eu estava pensando na lua de mel...antes mesmo de termos passado pelo casamento...- ela explicou."

"O pensamento foi tão forte a ponto de você gritar desse jeito?"

"Isso não é hora para piadas, amor."

"Claro que não. Mas eu costumo ser engraçado quando estou nervoso. E agora eu tenho motivos grandes o suficiente para estar nervoso, porque eu estou perdendo meu casamento e estou vendado num armário."

"Bem, se isso te consola, eu também estou perdendo meu casamento."

"É, ao menos assim você não pensaria que eu tinha desistido do casamento e ficaria inconsolável para sempre e me deixaria trancado para morrer aqui nesse armário."

"Como?"

"Ou talvez ficaria brava demais e ainda assim me deixaria morrer dentro desse armário."

"Como é?"

"Eram teorias, amor, caso ninguém abrisse a porta do armário e eu não pudesse chegar a tempo para o casamento."

"Claro."

"É, mas agora eu posso pensar que você desistiu do casamento e eu fique inconsolável para sempre, com uma filha pra criar...um destino trágico, ser pai solteiro..."

"Estamos juntos no mesmo barco, então, se você pensar que eu desisti do casamento, eu provavelmente pensarei o mesmo, então os dois pensamentos se anularão..."

"Eu devo pensar que você não está falando coisa com coisa?"

Gina estourou. Ela avançou contra a porta e começou a chutá-la e esmurrá-la com toda a força que podia. E começou a gritar por socorro também. No entanto, ela fez isso de um modo polido o bastante para não estragar completamente o seu penteado ou pôr em risco o seu vestido.

"EU NÃO QUERO PERDER MEU CASAMENTO!- ela gritou, após um chute mais estrondoso."

"E esta é a parte em que eu deveria estar me divertindo com o seu casinho cômico de sadomasoquismo com a porta? Claro, se eu pudesse ver a cena...mas eu apenas imagino...bem, é engraçado de todo modo..."

"Sabe o que eu acho?- Gina perguntou, com a voz cansada, sua respiração descompassada- Que a nossa vida é feita de nostalgias. Tudo é tão nostálgico entre nós..."

"Apenas quando estamos no armário, amor. Fora dele tudo é bem inédito na nossa vida..."

"Eu acabei de perceber que eu agi como você agora...na primeira vez que nós ficamos trancados no armário."

"É, você apenas não admitiu que estava tendo um caso com a porta, mas ok. Dá na mesma de todo modo.- ela suspirou- eu posso tirar a venda?"

"Nem pense, ou teremos azar em nosso casamento. O homem não pode ver a noiva vestida antes do casamento."

"Que horas são?"

"Dez. Por quê?"

"Teoricamente nós estamos quase casados agora. O casamento foi marcado para nove e meia, então, não fará mal se eu te vir.- ele começou a retirar a venda."

"Você considerou a uma hora de atraso da noiva?"

"Não. Eu não achei que você fosse ser tão tradicional a esse ponto...ou talvez eu tenha achado isso, mas não agora que você está aqui..."

"Então não tire. Teoricamente eu não cheguei ao casamento ainda."

"Bem, nem eu estou lá, então não há mal nenhum."

"Mas isso é na prática. Nós ainda estamos na teoria."

"Lá vem você com essa coisa de não dizer coisa com coisa."

"Teoricamente você está lá no altar, me esperando impacientemente, pensando que, depois de meia hora de atraso, eu desisti do casamento. E teoricamente eu estaria me atrasando de propósito..."

"Sabe do que mais?- Draco falou, enérgico, tirando a venda dos olhos- Eu cansei da teoria!"

Ele disse isso muito rápido e, assim que tirou a venda, levantou-se e alcançou o corpo de Gina, puxando-a para perto do seu. Alcançou sua boca num beijo ávido e desesperado.

Um beijo longo que retirou muito do fôlego deles, mas eles pouco se importaram com isso. Apreciaram o momento como, provavelmente, não tinham aproveitado nenhum até ali, sentindo a língua de um buscar de maneira ousada a língua do outro, além dos toques sutis, quando as mãos de Draco passeavam por baixo da saia do vestido de Gina, e as mãos dela tentavam livrá-lo de todo aquele smoking, que, apesar de deixá-lo extremamente atraente, estava atrapalhando naquele momento.

"Você acha que é errado termos a lua de mel antes do casamento?- ele perguntou entre beijos."

"Eu não estou em condições de achar nada agora, amor, a não ser o botão da sua calça..."

Draco barrou a mão ousada de Gina, descendo por sua calça, e levou-a de encontro aos seus lábios, depositando um singelo beijo ali e depois pousando a mão dela sobre o seu peito.

Abraçou-se a ela durante alguns segundos, tentando fazer com que sua respiração voltasse ao normal, expulsando qualquer pensamento obsceno, excitante ou desse tipo da sua cabeça.

"Não podemos fazer isso.- ele falou, muito seriamente, ainda abraçado a ela."

"Como é?- ela afastou-se dele e olhou-o profundamente- Você está dizendo que não podemos fazer amor?- ele tentou falar, mas ela não deixou- E você vem me dizer isso agora, depois de tantas vezes? Depois de já termos feito uma filha? Você pode, inclusive, repetir? Acho que eu não entendi direito...a parte de _'não podemos fazer isso'_!- ele suspirou e riu."

"Não podemos ter a nossa lua de mel antes do casamento. Isso foge a qualquer lei de casamento que posse existir. Isto é, que casal você conhece que teve a lua de mel antes de serem marido e mulher?- ela pensou."

"É, isso é certo."

Draco não falou durante alguns minutos. Ao invés disso, finalmente reparou no quanto Gina estava linda com aquele vestido branco tomara que caia, justo até a cintura e rodado até os pés, com as luvas ¾, o detalhe branco no cabelo, como se fosse uma discreta coroa, e a singela maquiagem que acentuava os traços do seu rosto e escondia as sardas.

"A propósito, você está linda!- ela sorriu de um jeito meio tímido e corou levemente."

"Obrigada...você...também está...- ela falou, sem conseguir achar algo mais emocionante para dizer- E eu espero que isso não nos dê azar.- observou. Ele riu."

"Não vai. Depois de tantos armários, não há como ter azar. Mas me conte, porque você veio parar aqui?- ela parou e pensou um pouco, como se tentasse lembrar-se de algum motivo que o levara até o armário."

"Nervosismo, eu acho.- ela concluiu- Acho que por um instante eu pensei que você não fosse aparecer, sei lá...- ele puxou-a para que se sentasse em seu colo e a abraçou."

"Só há um motivo que me faria faltar o nosso casamento."

"E qual seria ele?"

"Eu ficar trancado nesse armário e ninguém abrir para que eu pudesse chegar antes de você concluir que eu tinha desistido.- ela riu e beijou-o levemente."

"É? Então você estaria correndo para isso, já que estava trancado aqui. Como ficou trancado aqui?"

"Bem, é uma história comprida.- ela olhou em volta e espiou se havia algum barulho da porta se abrindo."

"Acho que nós temos tempo."

"Então, tudo começou há algumas horas, quando eu estava terminando de me arrumar. Eu estava arrumando a gravata quando eles apareceram.- ele botou um grande tom cômico de dramaticidade na voz."

"Eles?"

"Sim, todos eles.- Gina viu uma sombra esquisita passar pelos olhos de Draco."

"Quem são eles, amor?"

"Eles?- ela assentiu- Eles são as criaturas mais assustadoras que já passaram pela Terra. São piores até que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Eles carregam consigo a cultura lendária de formas de tortura do pior e mais doloroso tipo. Usam tons cortantes quando falam com suas vítimas. Tão cortantes que seriam capazes de perfurar com muita facilidade."

"Quem são eles, amor?- ela repetiu, ainda sem entender o que Draco falava."

"Eles são assustadores, pois carregam fogo em suas cabeças, ao invés de cabelos...- Gina abriu a boca- Eles são..."

"Meus irmãos.- ela concluiu."

_ Draco aproximou-se mais do espelho e arrumou sua gravata. Limpou um fiapo de tecido branco do seu impecável smoking preto e deixou que algumas mechas de seu cabelo loiro caíssem sobre os olhos._

_A determinado__ instante ele parou e focou algumas imagens que apareceram através do espelho._

_"Para que se arrumar, Draco Malfoy?- uma voz séria falou."_

_"Talvez porque eu tenha um casamento para ir em pouco mais de duas horas, Frederic Weasley.- Draco usou o mesmo tom que Fred."_

_Atrás de Fred apareceram mais quatro Weasleys, sendo que o mais velho, Guilherme, parecia anormalmente maior e mais forte que a última vez que Draco o vira._

_"Oh, meu caro Draco Malfoy, você não vai precisar se preocupar com isso pelos próximos trinta minutos.- Rony aproximou-se de Draco e ficou ao lado dele."_

_"Do que você está falando, Ronald Weasley?"_

_Por um instante Draco sentiu-se idiota ao usar o nome e o sobrenome dos Weasleys que falaram com ele. No entanto, ele se propôs a chamá-los assim enquanto eles continuassem o chamando de Draco Malfoy. _

_Com essa brincadeira ele já sabia o nome de todos os Weasleys, e até mesmo sabia como diferenciar os gêmeos. Draco sabia que Frederic sempre usava o cabelo 1 centímetro maior que o do irmão, e isso era provavelmente a única coisa que os diferenciava, embora poucas pessoas realmente percebessem isso._

_"Por alguns minutos nós vamos embarcar em algumas lembranças, Draco Malfoy."_

_"Lembranças?"_

_"Sim, lembranças de mais ou menos um ano atrás.- Draco fez mentalmente as contas- Lembranças de Weasleys no armário."_

_Carlos Weasley trouxe uma penseira para perto de Draco e todos os outros Weasleys ficaram próximo a ele, impedindo-o de qualquer movimento brusco._

_"Você conhecerá a lembrança da fúria dos Weasleys agora, Draco Malfoy.- Carlinhos falou."_

_"E depois, você conhecerá a real fúria dos Weasleys.- Jorge completou." _

"Espera! Espera! Pára tudo, Draco Malfoy!"

"Até tu, Virgínia Weasley?- Draco olhou esquisito para Gina, que apenas riu para ele."

"Carlinhos e Jorge disseram isso mesmo?"

"Ou talvez algo como isso. Muito próximo a isso, mas talvez com menos intensidade."

"Eu sabia."

"Posso continuar?"

_ "Você conhecerá a lembrança da fúria dos Weasleys agora, Draco Malfoy.- Carlinhos falou."_

_"E depois, você conhecerá a real fúria dos Weasleys.- Jorge completou."_

_"Do que...?"_

_Mas Draco não teve tempo de falar mais qualquer coisa. Antes que pudesse mesmo entender um mínimo daquela situação, ele percebeu que rodava rapidamente, provavelmente entrando numa lembrança de penseira._

_Seus pés bateram no chão com suavidade e ele abriu os olhos, reconhecendo imediatamente o corredor de Hogwarts._

_Ao longe ele se viu encostado próximo à porta do armário de vassouras, olhando para os três Weasleys e Harry Potter adiante._

_"Vamos avançar um pouco.- Fred, do lado de Draco, falou, e ele viu uma fumaça envolver seus olhos."_

_No segundo seguinte ele se viu dentro do armário. E viu também todos os Weasleys ali dentro, sendo que três deles estavam duplicados. Por um instante perguntou-se se pessoas que invadiam lembranças ocupavam algum lugar no espaço, mas acabou concluindo que não._

_"Porque eu vou trancar vocês quatro aí para poderem digerir a informação e dar tempo de eu fugir com ela para algum lugar bem longe dos olhos de vocês, e principalmente das mãos e varinhas.- falou um Draco do lado de fora do armário." _

_Dobby fez um movimento rápido com as mãos e a porta do armário se fechou._

_Os três Weasleys e Potter se olharam confusos, ainda tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Eles se mexeram um pouco e dezenas de vassouras caíram em cima deles._

_"Mas que merda!- Rony esbravejou- Que diabos o Malfoy pensa que é para nos colocar aqui dentro?"_

_"Eu acho que ele pensa que é um Malfoy morto.- Jorge comentou, tentando se levantar e espanando a sujeira de suas vestes."_

_Rony e Harry procuraram suas varinhas em suas vestes e ficaram perplexos em não achá-las._

_"Vocês estão com suas varinhas?- os gêmeos verificaram."_

_"Não..."_

_"Ok..."_

_Harry levou sua mão à maçaneta da porta e girou-a com cuidado. A porta não se abriu._

_"Desculpa, Harry, mas às vezes você não faz as coisas direito.- Rony afastou Harry da porta e posicionou-se na frente dela. Estralou os dedos das mãos e olhou-a furtivamente."_

_Então socou-a. Esmurrou a porta com toda a força que pôde reunir._

_"MALFOY! ABRA ESTA PORTA ANTES QUE EU CONSIGA DERRUBÁ-LA, OU SERÁ BEM PIOR PRA VOCÊ! ALIÁS, SERÁ RUIM DE QUALQUER MODO!"_

_"Eu acho que você está conseguindo amassar a porta, Rony.- Harry comentou, apontando para onde Rony tinha chutado."_

_Rony continuou esmurrando a porta por pelo menos mais cinco minutos, até garantir que tinha feito um buraco razoavelmente satisfatório nela. Então ele parou, cansado._

_"Sabe, maninho,- Jorge colocou a mão no ombro de Rony- você tem métodos muito pouco ortodoxos para resolver as coisas."_

_"Deixe que nós sabemos como resolver isso."_

_Os gêmeos viraram-se para a parede e a examinaram minuciosamente, após afastarem algumas vassouras._

_"Se eu não estiver enganado, Jorge, essa é a pedra da passagem."_

_"Oh, faz tanto tempo que eu não a uso!- Jorge falou, de um jeito extremamente emotivo- Será tão bom relembrar os velhos tempos de Hogwarts..."_

_"Ah, sim, meu irmão, se será! Quer ter as honras?- Fred deu espaço e Jorge empurrou uma das pedras."_

_A parede do armário se mexeu e uma porta ligeiramente pequena se abriu. No entanto, era grande o bastante para Rony, o mais alto deles, passar com o pescoço e a coluna curvadas._

_"O Malfoy está perdido.- Rony comentou- Deixe só eu colocar as mãos nele."_

_"E nela.- Fred e Jorge disseram ao mesmo tempo- Gina precisa de um freio. Acho que ela está doida.- Fred continuou."_

_"Como a nossa tia Phedra que se trancou com um parente do gorila Goyle e o seduziu com poções do amor?"_

_"Provavelmente. Talvez isso seja de família."_

_Os gêmeos conduziram Harry e Rony por um corredor escuro, e pareciam saber exatamente onde estavam indo, mesmo sem verem um palmo à frente de seus narizes._

_Saíram em uma porta que dava para umas das salas, quase ao lado do armário de vassouras._

_"Essa passagem serve só para isso?- Harry perguntou."_

_"Na verdade o caminho verdadeiro desmoronou. Dava na Zonko's. Fred e eu abrimos este depois que fomos trancados por Filch aqui."_

_"Certo, Harry e Rony, vocês procuram os dois nos andares acima, e Jorge e eu procuramos nos de baixo.- eles apenas assentiram."_

_Fred e Jorge andaram vagarosamente por aquele mesmo corredor, com os ouvidos atentos, ou melhor, com aqueles pedaços cor de carne desenrolando-se ao longo do corredor e ouvindo tudo._

_"Espere,- Fred sussurrou- as orelhas extensíveis pegaram algo. Ouça.- Jorge apanhou um outro pedaço da orelha e ouviu."_

_ "Faça-me brilhar agora, Virgínia"_

_"Não precisa, amor, há muito tempo que você brilha naturalmente."_

_"Por favor...?"_

_"Brilha, brilha, amorzinho, onde é que você está? No armário de limpeza..."_

_"...__e brilhando por te amar..." _

_"'_Faça-me brilhar agora, Virgínia?'- _Jorge zombou, olhando para o irmão."_

_"_'Brilha naturalmente?'_- Fred completou- Que raios de casal é esse?"_

_"Do tipo 'brilha, brilha armozinho e ele brilha por amá-la...'- então os dois riram antes de abrirem a porta do armário de limpeza._

_Draco e Gina olharam-se assustados para então constatarem que Fred e Jorge estavam parados à porta, apontando suas varinhas diretamente para Draco._

_"Não adianta querer se limpar, Malfoy.- Fred botou um sorriso maníaco no rosto e Draco tremeu involuntariamente."_

_"Porque você vai se borrar de medo agora.- Jorge completou, com o mesmo sorriso maníaco no rosto."_

_Draco sentiu seus pés pousarem suavemente no piso do quarto onde se arrumava. Ao lado dele ainda estavam todos os irmãos Weasleys. Fred e Jorge ostentavam o tão perigoso sorriso maníaco deles, enquanto os outros olhavam-no com o olhar muito estreito._

_"Sorte a Gininha ter te protegido naquele dia.- um dos Weasleys falou."_

_"Nós andamos pensando muito a respeito, Malfoy.- um dos gêmeos começou."_

_"Pensamos durante um ano.- o outro falou- Um tempo razoavelmente longo, de modo que até achamos que você fosse abandonar a nossa Gininha.- Draco abriu a boca para falar, mas Carlinhos foi mais rápido."_

_"Mas isso não aconteceu. Você não precisa dizer isso."_

_"Então, felizmente, nós encontramos as respostas dessa sua fixação por ela."_

_"Fixação?- Draco retrucou, sem entender muita coisa."_

_"É, trata-se de um distúrbio mental devido a muitas doses de poções do amor."_

_"Poções do amor?"_

_"Sim, nós andamos investigando e descobrimos que há mais de um ano que a nossa Gininha vem dando poções do amor para você."_

_"Sabe como é, ela nunca foi realmente boa com os garotos e depois do fora que recebeu do Harry, bem...- Rony aproximou-se de Fred e sussurrou:"_

_"Na verdade, Fred, a Gina sempre foi melhor com os garotos do que todos nós juntos com as garotas. E não foi o Harry quem deu o fora, foi a Gina.- Fred virou-se para Rony, com a cara fechada."_

_"Isso faz parte do plano, Roniquinho.- Rony afastou-se emburrado e Fred voltou-se para Draco- Bem, continuando, Malfoy, as poções do amor. Quando um sujeito é submetido a muitas doses dessas poções, sua mente o faz acreditar, após algum tempo, que ele é verdadeiramente apaixonado por aquela garota."_

_"Só que ele obviamente não é nem um pouco apaixonado por ela."_

_"Verdade?- Draco estava totalmente descrente agora, nem mesmo percebeu que os Weasleys o estavam guiando para qualquer lugar."_

_"Verdade. O fato é que ele a odeia, é sua pior inimiga, ele apenas está perturbado com todas as poções do amor."_

_"E eu posso saber como a Virgínia me deu todas essas doses de poção do amor?"_

_"Bem, ela pode ter colocado em sua bebida, ou passado para você através de beijos, ou mesmo pelo sexo..."_

_"Uhm...bem que eu sempre achava que os beijos dela eram realmente embriagantes...- Draco comentou- E o sexo então, principalmente as seções de...- ele parou, pensando no que estava para falar. Olhou para os Weasleys e retraiu-se- ok, deixa pra lá...não é mesmo importante."_

_"Claro que não, Malfoy, você está perturbado, não sabe o que fala."_

_"Mas nós vamos te ajudar."_

_"Com certeza vamos."_

_"E eu posso saber como?" _

_Draco não percebeu quando um dos Weasleys abriu a porta do armário, outro retirou sua varinha do bolso da calça e mais dois o empurraram para dentro do armário._

_"Nós vamos trancar você no armário para poder digerir a informação de que está louco e perturbado.- Rony falou, com um sorriso a meio fio. Draco ficou sem reação."_

_Sem mais palavras, a porta do armário se fechou._

_"Céus...- Draco percebeu toda a situação- ...meu casamento..."_

"Então foi isso?- Gina perguntou."

"Sim, desse jeito."

"Nossa, como meus irmãos são malvados."

"Eu já tinha te dito isso, você quem não acreditou."

"Eu sabia que os gêmeos eram loucos de pedra, cheios de teorias e conspirações mirabolantes, e eu gostaria mesmo de saber de onde eles tiraram essa história de poção do amor."

"Você não me deu poção do amor, deu?"

"Bem, o fora do Harry me deixou sem expectativas para qualquer outro relacionamento."

"Virgínia..."

"Claro que não, amor."

"Bom saber. Eu não gostaria de estar louco e perturbado a essa altura do nosso relacionamento.- ela riu."

"Não está. Mas agora, não temos que nos preocupar com isso. Temos que arranjar um jeito de não perdermos o nosso casamento."

"Talvez os seus irmãos pensem que você me abandonou, e talvez eles devam estar rindo agora, pensando que eu estou louco e perturbado no armário e que você fugiu com alguém que não fosse o seu inimigo."

"Quem seria esse?"

"Talvez Colin Creevey.- ela riu mais abertamente agora."

"É, meus irmãos iam gostar de ter a certeza que eu estaria com um _homem_, digo, anatomicamente considerado homem, e que ele não faria absolutamente nada comigo, nem que eu quisesse."

"E claro que você não iria querer."

"Claro que não.- a resposta dela não soou tão convincente e Draco percebeu isso."

"Isso é sério?"

"Colin não faz o meu tipo. Além do mais, eu soube que ele está de rolo com o novo gerente do Caldeirão Furado."

"Isso me acalma um pouco.- Gina riu."

Eles ficaram em silêncio durante um minuto ou dois, ambos pensando em modos que podiam tirá-los daquele armário. E eles já estavam quase chegando a uma conclusão quase óbvia (a de que teria que se contentar até alguém, dali muito tempo, abrisse aquele armário), quando a porta se abriu com um gracioso e suave CLIC.

Olharam embasbacados para a pequena figura que materializou-se atrás da porta e sorriram aliviados.

Dobby vestia não menos que duas calças, uma em cada perna, nas cores preta e cinza. Um par de meias coloridas com sapatos de tamanhos, formatos e cores diferentes. Havia uma blusa branca, que poderia ser a única coisa perfeitamente normal ali, se Draco não tivesse visto que as mangas tinham sido costuradas com as mangas de outra camisa de um tecido diferente. Cerca de seis gravatas escandalosas, nem Draco nem Gina puderam contar mais que isso, cobriam o pescoço do pequeno elfo, entre estampas vermelhas berrantes com dragões, hipogrifos num campo esverdeado, uma cinza aparentemente normal, e as outras encantadas para parecem placas de néon. Um brinco numa das orelhas, que Draco e Gina pensaram ser influência da nova sociedade jovem ou algo parecido, e uma torre de gorros na cabeça, tão alta e torta que chegavam ao ombro de Gina. E ele segurava, firme e confortável em seus braços, um pequeno montinho, um bebê.

"Querida, você se lembra de termo contratado algum recreador para o nosso casamento?"

"É o nosso padrinho, amor.- ela falou, com graça."

"Ah...- ele suspirou de um modo óbvio, como se tudo fizesse sentido agora."

"Vê só, menina Rachel?- Dobby começou a falar, afastando a manta que cobria o bebê e deixando à mostra seus cabelos ruivos e seu rostinho pálido- Dobby ajudar pais de menina Rachel a ficarem juntos e eu prender eles no armário. Agora eles só querer ficar dentro do armário. Perdidamente viciados. Até perder casamento deles mesmos para ficar no armário."

"Nós estávamos presos.- Draco falou, apenas para constar."

"Então Dobby pensa seriamente se pais de menina Rachel fariam alguma coisa sem Dobby. Dobby acabar de libertar menino Draky e menina Wheeeezy e agora eles poderem casar e Dobby poder ser padrinho, porque agora eles poder sair do armário porque Dobby libertar eles e eles não perder mais casamento deles..."

"Dobby.- Gina chamou-o, fazendo com que o elfo os olhasse com atenção."

No segundo seguinte, tanto Draco como Gina curvaram-se diante de Dobby, num reverência visivelmente exagerada, mas que impunha tanto respeito ao elfo como ele merecia.

Ainda curvados diante da mesura, eles olharam para o elfo e sorriram, de um jeito divertido, como o próprio elfo fazia quando se curvava para eles, então disseram, juntos, com vozes quase submissas:

"Menino Draky...- ele começou."

"...e menina Wheeeezy...- ela falou."

"...ficar feliz em sempre ser ajudados por senhorzinho Dobby!"

**FIM!**

**N/Rbc: **bem, cá está o último capítulo, e ok que não é um modo muito legal de terminar uma fanfic, mas eu achei bem cômodo inverter a situação. O que acontece depois é que Draco e Gina se casam e vivem felizes para sempre...rs...então, desculpa o final não convencional...e talvez um tanto estúpido, mas ok do mesmo jeito.

Eu não sei exatamente o que será das minhas próximas FanFics, não sei mesmo e, a não ser que eu escreva com outra escritora que me apresente alguma idéia (alguém se habilita?), não sei quando vou colocar outra Fic no ar. Talvez seja logo, talvez não tão logo.

Depois de ler Half-Blood Prince (sim, eu li, e na minha opinião é o melhor livro dos seis) eu não tenho mais motivos ou razões para acreditar que esse casal vai ficar junto ou que aquele vai ficar separado, ou que isso ou aquilo vai realmente acontecer...eu simplesmente não tenho nenhuma base para o futuro.

Mas certo, eu tenho uma ou outra idéia absurda que talvez eu ponha em prática durante as minhas férias (em agosto, sim!) e quem sabe eu poste aqui, ainda querendo continuar com o casal Draco e Gina...quem sabe um dia, de alguma forma...veremos...

E Draco com medo de sangue não serve como parteira...rs...

**Kika**** Felton:** a sua idéia não parece tão absurda depois de ler HBP...não parece nenhum pouco aliás, mas desde agora, caso você decida realmente parar, fica um OBRIGADA pelas reviews e um outro OBRIGADA pelas suas Fics!

**Rute Riddle: **a idéia foi posta no finalzinho agora...e eu não tenho mais idéia alguma do que botar mais nessa fanfic, mas ok...quem sabe não vem outra, algum dia...o livro 6 é maravilhoso...

**Aninhaaaaaaaa**cheguei à terrível conclusão de que eu não sei brincar com os neopets...não tenho condições nem mesmo de dar comida pro Treasure Draco...que espécie de mãe eu sou? Só tenho 260neopontos e as comidas todas passam disso...céus...a Julieta Gold vai dar de pau nele desse jeito, pobrezinho...então...sobre a fic...nada de neopets. "Parteira" o Draco foi no primeiro capítulo de Laços de Vida...não nesse...

**Bia**pai coruja babão e medroso né? Mas que bom que gosta da fic e espero que tenha gostado do final...

**Miaka**nada de nascer no armário...Draco já fez um parto, não faria de novo...rs...e agora eu espero ter mostrado algo da reação dos weasleys...

**Anita Joyce Belice:** bem, a Gina ficou grávida porque não houve cuidado de nenhum dos dois enquanto estavam no armário...mas é isso...fico por aqui...

**Dani**bem, agora eu não dividi nadinha...tá até o final e é isso...rs...espero que tenha gostado de todo modo...

**Larimalfoy**não dá pra não terminar a fic...eu até gostaria, mas a essa altura estou sem idéias pra escrever mais alguma coisa...de todo modo, espero que tenha gostado da fic...

**Estrelinha W.M.: **não, ela não dá a luz no armário, ou o Draco teria que fazer o parto, e eu já tenho uma história em que ele faz o parto, e no primeiro capítulo...não daria certo colocar de novo...

**MiaGranger28: **partindo do pressuposto que Draco Malfoy é rico, talvez eles não façam nada...nem pensei muito nisso pra ir direto ao ponto na fic...eles moram em uma casa que tem um armário de vassouras, então, acho que é só isso que importa pra fic...rs...e _Vossa Senhoria?_ Não, que é isso... por que?

**Mariana:** que bom que gostou das fics, e para sempre era pra ser realmente triste mesmo...rs...mas ok, espero que tenha gostado do final desta, desculpe se estava sem imaginação...

**Franinha**** Malfoy:** desculpa...não dá mais pra seguir com essa fic...então eu to terminando ela por aqui...mas de todo modo, obrigada pela review.

**Yne-Chan**tempo é legal...mas nada como uma fugidinha do que a gente ta fazendo e ir "espairecer" um pouco né? De todo modo...trabalhar em casa é legal, ainda mais quando se tem net em casa...eu não vejo a hora de ter net em casa...rs...

**Paulinha Malfoy:** que bom que gosto, e não a Rachel não nasceu no armário, ainda bem. Acho que um Draco com medo de sangue não faria um bom trabalho...rs...

**Dudinhazinha** eu achava que eu também não era bom em fazer humor, tanto é que a maioria das minhas fics dg são drama/romance, porque eu sou muito dramática, mas parece que essa fic em especial deu certo e as pessoas gostaram...


End file.
